Duo Quadim
by A Tracy-Calliann Production
Summary: AU. Sisters of a fallen knight come in search of their brother to find so much more. Love, family & revenge. Rated for language & violence mostly. The much anticipated judging by our reviewers work of Tracy137 & Calliann. LOC & TOC. R&R NO FLAMES.
1. Chapter 1: The Girls

**_Disclaimer: We don't own anything here except the premise of this particular bit of fanfic and Evani and Mira and any other non-King Arthur characters! PLEASE don't sue, Tracy137's too poor already, all you'd get is a load of animals and a rust-bucket of a car and Calliann's a trainee nurse and is equally as destitute, perhaps even more so! _**

_**Evani and Mira are Kurdish girls names – and we felt that as Sarmatia is now part of Iraq (and Kurdistan) that this is as close to Sarmatian names as we can find for now.**_

**_This is the first joint venture between Calliann and Tracy137 so please be nice as our already fragile egos are prone to tears or fits of violence! LOL_**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming or nitpicking please; and we will try to update regularly.**_

_**Anyway…on with the show!**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Duo Quadim:**_

_**Chapter One – The Girls**_

The two girls rode into the fort with heavy, hooded cloaks surrounding them in a vain attempt to keep out the rain. They rode into the stables and dismounted, handing off the horses to a young man calling himself Ansley.

"You deal with the horses Mira, I will see if I can find our brother…will he not be surprised to find us both here!" Evani smirked, a glint in her eyes.

"Aye sister, I only hope he is not too cross that his younger sisters have come all this way to see him, instead of waiting at home as he had instructed when he left." Mira sighed in slight frustration. "You know how Gareth could be, and he did say…I don't know how I let you talk me into these mad cap schemes of yours Evani?" but she smiled indulgently as her sister grinned and hugged her tightly.

"Because you love me and wish to be with our brother as much as I!" she looked round "Where should I start our search?"

Mira smirked herself now "Where else? The tavern, dolt! Is that not where he would always be?"

"Aye…." And off Evani went, leaving her sister shaking her head in fond amusement behind her.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Outside Evani collided with a dark knight dressed in black leather; she hit him so hard her hood fell off – it revealed a young woman of about 21 years with deeply auburn hair tumbling in loose curls almost to her waist.

She was reasonably slim, but still with all the right curves, mischievous green eyes, athletic and with the hub of what appeared to be two swords, protruding from scabbards on her back, though these were not easily visible.

"Hello Lady…" Lancelot purred, admiring her beauty, his hand steadying her "It must be a kind Goddess that let one of her angelic beings out of the Heavens for me this night…" before he could continue Evani started laughing.

"Bollocks!" she laughed again at his injured look "Does that crap honestly work for you?" she asked incredulously. "Because if it does then the women here are either seriously desperate or deeply stupid – and most women are not the latter."

She looked him up and down "Though if you're the best this fort has to offer, it mayhap be they are _truly _desperate…in which case soldier, keep your pretty words for the sad little women who need them." She tossed her hair "For I need no man to pay me compliment." She marched off into the darkness leaving a stunned Lancelot in her wake.

As she neared the tavern she saw a redheaded woman being pawed by a roman soldier as 3 others looked on.

"Oi! What the fuck are you doing you bastards!" She shouted, immediately forgetting her sister's warning – but she always did.

"Having a bit of fun…want to join in?" one of them leered.

"Oh most definitely!" she smirked shrugging her cloak off and drawing her swords.

Within moments the 4 soldiers were lying dead and she was aiding the woman who had slumped to the ground.

"Lady, do you ail?" Evani asked suddenly concerned.

"They usually don't bother me…but his hands were everywhere, and every time I tried to get him off another would take his place…" Vanora shuddered.

"Did they molest you?"

"Nay…. they would have though, if you had not happened by…." At that moment Bors, Dagonet and Arthur, having heard the commotion, entered the alleyway.

Bors shot over "Van…Van! Are you alright?" What 'appened girl?"

"They attacked her - I killed them…" Evani said, matter of factly. She reminded the others of Tristan, yet the two bloodied swords reminded them of Lancelot, her way of speaking next was also more the dark knight than the silent scout.

"Is she with you then?"

"Aye, she is my lover…and the mother of my little bastards." Bors indicated the children now swarming in concern round their mother.

Evani raised an incredulous eyebrow "They're _all _yours? By the Goddess, there must be a dozen of them!"

The others laughed "11." Said Tristan, who had joined them, and watched the girl before him; she caught and held his gaze for some moment before both broke it; he smiled, she was feisty.

"I suggest you take better care of them." She saw Arthur's uniform "You command?"

"Aye…."

"Then you should train your men in warfare and not rape." She turned and strode away into the dark before he could reply.

"Who the hell was that?" Bors asked.

"I never thought to ask…" apologised Van as they helped her back inside.

"She reminds me of…" Tristan began.

"Gareth…." Said Lancelot as he came up, "I bumped into her before; she has a similar temper that's for sure…" he gestured to the dead Romans, and the two knights shared a sad smile "I miss him."

"As do I…. he was a good friend." They entered the tavern together.

"Let's have a drink for him." Lancelot smiled.

"I'll have an apple; he was as fond of them as I…" Tristan flashed a smile. Then a small hand came and took it.

"I am sorry sir, but I am so hungry. I have been months riding looking for my brother…. and I have a great fondness for them as well as yourself." Gentle green eyes surveyed him.

Her hood fell back to reveal…green eyes, red wavy hair and a slim, curvy athletic figure.

Arthur strode up, still smarting from Evani's previous comments. "I do not train my men to rape Lady! I would also have dealt with those men _myself_, if you had not _killed_ them first!" He muttered angrily.

Mira rolled her eyes 'Evani, what have you done now?' she thought somewhat irritated.

"I am sorry sir, I did not mean offence…." As Tristan stared at her she dropped his gaze. He was puzzled, she did not do that before. In fact she seemed quieter, more sedate – but he got the same feisty undertone as before; she just seemed….calmer.

Lancelot sidled up intent on having another go "Would a compliment on your fighting skills be considered bollocks?" he smiled.

Mira blushed and moved away "No sir, but if you do not mind – I wish only to find my brother…" she smiled softly 'and kill my sister when I find her!' she thought.

"Your brother?"

"Aye we were told he was here at Hadrian's Wall, and it is near the end of his term with the Roman army as a Sarmatian conscript."

The knights all looked at each other "What was his name?" asked Dagonet quietly, knowing if she had not picked him or Lancelot out from the ones present, he was dead.

"Gareth…." She smiled, but then it faltered as she saw the looks of sadness cross the men's faces. "What?"

"He…ummm…He's….I mean…" Bors began, his eyes sad and downcast.

The meaning of his stuttered explanation was not lost. "NO!" She cried; the apple tumbling from her hands as she cast her eyes wildly about as if looking for someone, and at the back of the now quiet tavern an answering cry was heard "I…I must go…." And Mira disappeared into the night, grabbing Evani on the way.

All the knights saw were two figures hurrying away.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"This cannot be. How can this be?" Mira eyes were wild as she paced the small room they had rented for the night, tears rolling silently down her cheeks, wringing her hands. "He was so strong…"

"Bloody bastards will pay for this!" Evani almost growled, kicking a chair across the room, fuming; with her hands wrapped tightly around the hilts of her blades, the knuckles going white.

Without warning she struck out, severing the chair in two, her breathing heavy as her anger and grief fused together. "They _will_ pay," it was a promise and one that Mira recognized all too well as she nodded in agreement.

"Who could have done this?" she asked after a moment, finally sinking onto the bed, their journey and the grief of this newfound knowledge finally catching up to her.

"I know not, but I fully intend to find out," Evani said after a moment, turning and stalking towards the door, throwing it open.

"And where are you going?" Mira called from the bed as Evani moved out towards the night.

"Out, to get some answers…." she called back, slamming the door shut as Mira sighed, fresh tears spilling from her eyes, her hands caressing a small lion's pendant that hung from a long leather strap. The last thing her brother had made her before he had left. She looked down at it for along instant before drying her eyes and rising, leaving the room silently.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tristan was sitting silently outside the tavern, his hawk on his arm and a distant look in his eyes. He tried not to think back on Gareth much, as the pain of his death was still too near.

He had been a fierce warrior and exceptional scout, as well as a kind and gentle man. The entire fort had mourned his death, and turned out for his funeral. Lancelot and Tristan had been the ones to lower him into the ground and bury his sword, being his closest friends.

Tristan's hawk let out a screech and he turned his attention back to the bird, soothing her feathers and murmuring to calm her. He looked up as Evani emerged from the shadows, both of her swords still in her hands, the blood from the Romans earlier dried on the edges of the blades. Her eyes were swimming in anger and grief as she stared at him.

"Who is bloody responsible?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Tristan regarded her for a moment, back again was the sparking eyes and sharper demeanour from their first meeting; once again she held his gaze. He wondered why the constant change… he thought back on all that Gareth had told him of his life back in Sarmatia as they had been out on scouting missions together. Suddenly, a long forgotten conversation, and a barely mentioned fact returned to the surface. Gareth had had two sisters. _Twins._

"Woads," he answered easily, his hand still stroking the bird he held, the location of his dagger never far from his mind; not letting on he'd guessed their secret.

She nodded slowly, having figured as much. "Are they alive?"

"Sadly."

"Not for long," Evani vowed coldly and with much hatred, turning and disappearing back into the shadows, leaving Tristan alone with his bird. Mulling over how interesting this could become.

0-0-0-0-0-0

At the same time, a mug of wine in his hand and a flask under his arm, Lancelot made his way unsteadily up towards the cemetery, deciding to pay Gareth a little visit. It was something he did periodically, every time the memory of his friend's death became too vivid for him to bear. He knew he was not the only one to do so. Often he had caught Galahad and Gawain up here together, and even Bors and Dag. Sometimes Arthur joined him, but only rarely. Usually he came alone, same as Tristan did.

Cresting the hill, ready to drown his sorrows yet again as he ranted at his friend's grave, he was startled to see a small figure already sitting there, her hand gently caressing the hilt of the sword. The moon light shinning down on her hair quickly identified her as the woman from earlier and so he continued on his way, plopping down opposite her on the grass, sending her hand to her chest in a start, the other quickly wiping at the tears on her cheeks.

"Pardon lady, but it seems that we both have had the same idea," he slurred a bit, looking at her closely.

"So it would seem," Mira said, straightening her skirts as she began to look for a way to make her escape. It hadn't taken her long to find the old cemetery and even less time to find her brother's grave. She would have recognized his swords anywhere, remember the hours she had spent with them in her own hands as he taught her and her sister to fight.

"I will leave you then," she said after a moment, rising quickly.

She turned to go so Lancelot thought it best he speak, if he wished to get to know her any better. "That is some temper you have," he said after a moment, bending one leg and resting his arm on his knee, the other stretching out before him as he held the mug between his hands. "I don't see any Roman messing with Vanora anytime soon." He gestured to the grave "He would be proud…."

Mira made a mental note to find out exactly _what _Evani had done earlier, though guessing the worst, before turning to look at him. "I suppose I do, and I'm glad if he would be. Good night Sir…"

"Lancelot, but please, no sir," he filled in for her, still watching her closely. Something about her seemed changed from earlier, but he figured it was caused by the grief of finding out about her brother's death.

"Good night Lancelot," she dipped her head in farewell before disappearing down the hill.

He was on his feet in an instant, calling down after her, "Wait, I do not know you're name!"

"No, you don't," was the reply as she disappeared into the darkness.

0-0-0-0-0

The girls met back at the room "Well?" Evani asked "Where were you?"

"I went to his grave…I saw the one called Lancelot." She paused "He seemed…..nice…drunk, but nice." Then she shuddered "A little too loud for me. You?"

"I found the silent one….well, actually I bumped into him. He told me the Woads did it….so we begin the hunt as soon as we can."

"Silent one?"

"The one with the apple….Ummm…shit, I don't remember his name…in fact I don't remember hearing it. A bit too quiet for me…" she smiled ruefully.

"Maybe if we make ourselves known….." Mira began.

"No…." Evani brightened "Gareth…" her voice caught suddenly "he was always telling us what fun we could have fooling his friends when he brought them home to us….so why do we not do so now?"

"Because they may not like it, I mean he wasn't talking about _them_ was he – he didn't know them then." She paused for a moment a thought occurring to her, "Speaking of which, my darling sister, what did you do that impressed Lancelot so much about a woman called Vanora and 4 Romans? Whatever it was, it also pissed off their leader." She looked mildly at her sister, but Evani heard the note of anger.

"Don't be angry with me sister….they were abusing the poor woman. What was I supposed to do?"

"Tell me what you did, and I'll tell you."

"I killed them – well…." Evani added quickly at the look her sister was giving her "they won't do it again now will they? What was it father taught us?"

"The only good enemy is a dead one." They intoned together with a smile; Evani sighed inwardly thinking she was off the hook…not so.

"So….what did you do to piss off the leader?"

"I just told him he might be better training his men in warfare rather than rape…" she replied sheepishly, not meeting her sister's eye.

"EVANI!" Mira was horrified "We may need their help, and you anger them!"

"Not all of them, only him…anyway, he's boring!" Evani waved her hand as if that explained everything "And the fat one with a hundred children was grateful, so he would help us; she was his lover you see….and that dark one, well I'd only have to bat my eyes at him and he'd be clay in our hands!" She grinned ingratiatingly at Mira.

"Do not try to get round me – honestly sometimes I can barely believe you are the older of us by 22 minutes!"

"I know, I know…" Evani hugged her identical sibling "I would be lost without you in many ways – not least because you save me from lots of trouble…." She acknowledged.

Mira hugged her back "Aye…" she sighed in fond exasperation "but you have done the same for me, and neither of us would let aught befall the other."

There was a knock at the door….both girls froze. "I'll answer it" Evani murmured.

Mira nodded and stood behind the door.

When she opened it Arthur was stood there "Aye?"

He was a little non-plussed at the sparking green eyes regarding him once more, the ones he saw in the tavern he could have sworn were much calmer. He shook his head, mayhap Lancelot had plied him with more wine than he thought.

"I have come to apologise for being so sharp before….your words riled me and I spoke out of turn."

"What?" a sharp kick from Mira "Ouch! Oh, it matters not….what's your name?"

"Arturious Castus….but the knights call me Arthur."

"And I'll call you what exactly; the tall bloke with the red cloak, roman, commander?" Evani smiled, he was _so_ boring she was going to have fun jollying him out of his rather dour shell.

Another kick from her sister brought her up short "Ouch! I am sorry, I did not mean to speak out of turn." She tried to look demure, but merely looked even more mischievous.

"Are you hurt Lady?" he seemed concerned at her apparent yelps of pain, and tried to enter. Evani shot onto the landing slamming the door so quickly behind her that Mira, who'd been leaning on it to reach her sister to kick her, fell over with a loud thud. "What was that?"

"What?"

"That noise?"

"I heard nothing." she peered at him closely "How much have you had to drink?"

"Not a lot…." He sounded defensive.

"Enough to make you hear things obviously….. Well, I am well and all is well…so goodnight then….what _do_ I call you?"

"Arthur will be acceptable." He smiled a little confusedly; he knew he was being fobbed off, but unsure as to how. He never understood women sober, drunk he didn't have a hope in hell. Even kind sweet Vanora, who treated him like a brother, was a mystery to him.

"Right, well – good night then Arthur…." Before she could get back inside there was another voice.

"Lady!" Lancelot lurched up "I never caught your name…in the graveyard…" he peered at her "your eyes are remarkable. With all that crying I thought they would be little…itty red coals by…now, but….they is not…." He stuttered and swayed "I never caught your name though…."

"I gathered; but then as I never dropped it, no harm's been done." She dodged into the room, then poked her head out "Oh, the quiet one with the hawk – what's _his_ name?"

Arthur pondered then realised who she was talking about "You mean the scout? Tristan; he and Lancelot here were close friends of your brother's." That stopped her dead, and caused another thud on the door as Mira tripped over sister's boot and stumbled into it whilst trying to listen.

"Wassat?" slurred Lancelot "and wen you meet Tris? You wass at the graveyard…."

Goddess they weren't slow on the uptake were they? She and Mira would have to be careful if they were to make this work – at least for a bit. "Nothing - I can't hear anything….you're both drunk….and I was and I saw him on the way back, alright? Goddess, nosey muchly aren't we?"

Lancelot recoiled "e used to sayat…'e did, my best mate Gareth – loved that daftie word…._muchly_." Tears sprang to his eyes "I miss 'im…." He whispered.

Without thinking Evani trotted across and hugged him; he looked suddenly so sad and lonely. "As do I…" then she looked at his drunken face, and spoke more sternly "Now go to bed, we can speak more on the morrow sir…."

"Lancelot…I said no sir, call me Lancelot." He slurred, but a tear slid down his cheek and she wiped it with her thumb. "I ain't cryin' it's the bloody dust….I never cry." He hiccupped gently.

"I know, it does it to me too – especially this night, coz I never cry either." She whispered softly to him.

"Well you bloody did in the graveyard….." He was confused, it was like talking to two different people. He really needed to sober up, before he spoke to her again….this sort of conversation was making his headache.

"Ummm, aye well it was a rare occasion…" she backed up rapidly, and he was suddenly sorry her warmth had left him. She smelled nice, like vanilla and honey. "Good night then…" she shot in and closed the door. They could hear whispers inside the room.

"Whose she talkin' to?" Lancelot looked at Arthur.

"I don't know, do I?" Arthur rubbed his brow testily "Mayhap she's not talking, mayhap she's crying some more, her brother just died after all."

"No, he din't….he died three years ago…." Lancelot corrected.

"For her it's like it just happened I mean…I think that's what I mean….I'm confused" Arthur rubbed his hand over his face again "and I have a headache."

"Iss the wine….." Lancelot nodded sympathetically "Come on…lesst get you to bed you drunken dolt!" he grinned lopsidedly as the two staggered off, the sedate and not so drunk Arthur supporting his very drunk friend.

"I don't think so….I didn't have a headache before I got _here_…." Arthur muttered as they left.

A silent Tristan, covered by the shadows and only seen by his hawk, stood with his shoulders shaking with silent laughter; it would be good to have them here he thought…..he could only imagine the trouble they were about unleash upon his comrades… but he was sorry Gareth was not here to enjoy it either.

He looked to the stars "I will enjoy it for both of us my friend."


	2. Chapter 2: Partners

**_Disclaimer: We don't own anything here except the premise of this particular bit of fanfic and Evani and Mira and any other non-King Arthur characters! PLEASE don't sue, Tracy137's too poor already, all you'd get is a load of animals and a rust-bucket of a car and Sarah's a trainee nurse and is equally as destitute, perhaps even more so! _**

**_This is the first joint venture between Calliann and Tracy137 so please be nice as our already fragile egos are prone to tears or fits of violence! LOL_**

**FlamezBlaze1****_: Glad you liked it – hope you like this chapter as much!_**

**lilstrummrgrl527****_: Yeah, but the knight's would be too hard to cry right! LOL Well certainly more reason than they normally have! But yeah, the way the girls found was a bit hard, but at least they've got each other._**

**Sea Cucumber****_: They are definitely crafty ladies and play some _rotten_ tricks on the knights! LOL So hopefully you will like the next chapters as much as the first one! No, well we like Tristan and Lancelot so it had to be them really! Oh, and thank you muchly for the flowers:O _**

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY****_: Hope you like this chapter too…..glad you loved the first one so much too!_**

**June Birdie****_: Aww, Junie so glad you loved it and hope you continue to do so as chaos and mayhem reign! LOL_**

**Lunawolf****_: Yes, they were admittedly – but there's only so much gutting you can do and as they were non-entities to the story it didn't much matter. For others though they will die harder. Glad you liked the chapter and hopefully find the tormenting of the knights amusing:O)_**

**newsieskane****_: So glad you liked it so much and hopefully this chapter will make you smile:O)_**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming or nitpicking please; and we will try to update regularly.**_

'……_**..' thoughts.**_

"……" _** speech.**_

_**Anyway…..chapter two!**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Duo Quadim:**_

_**Chapter Two – Partners**_

The next day, Mira was walking slowly down the street of the small town at the fort, her cloak loose around her shoulders and her hair falling easily down her back as she headed towards the market, looking to pick up a few things, the pendant nestled snugly against her bosom.

She had just pulled out her pouch of coins, and was seeing if she had enough for the supplies she and Evani needed from the market when a voice caught her attention.

"Lass! Lass! Wait a bit," she spun to see a red haired woman rushing towards her, a baby snug in her arm and several children trailing after her.

Mira looked about rather confused before the woman came to a stop in front of her, balancing the babe better on her hip. "You're a right fast one you are," she smiled at her. "I just wanted to thank ya for last night."

"Last night?" Mira asked bemusedly, wondering what this could be about, but knowing with a sinking feeling it probably had something to do with her darling sister….my, but Evani had been busy!

"You saved me from those bastards last night, don't you remember?" Vanora asked, herself now becoming confused as she watched the woman closely. Registering that something about the way this woman carried herself seemed different from the night before. Not as defensively.

The memory of Evani's adventure from the evening before came back then and Mira caught the mistake she was about to make. "Oh yes Vanora, so sorry. I just woke up not too long ago and am not quite myself yet," she lied, reaching over and taking the baby's hand in her own, giving it a squeeze and making a face down at him as he looked up at her curiously. "How are you today lady?"

"Right as rain, and please just call me Van," Vanora said, something about the young woman in front of her still seeming different than what she remembered. She quickly brushed it off and remembered what Bors had told her. "So you are Gareth's sister eh?"

Pain flashed over Mira's features. "Aye, I _was_," she answered softly, releasing the baby's hand and bringing her arms up about her chest, hugging herself tightly.

"He was a good man he was," Vanora said, balancing the baby again. "We all mourned him a great deal."

"Thank you, that means muchly to us," Mira smiled, her family's favourite word flowing from her lips without her realizing.

"So he wasn't the only one to use that, I see?" Vanora asked with a smile, picking up on the word that hadn't been heard about the fort since he had died.

"Yes, our mother invented it," Mira said with a smile. "For when things are more than much. Like the love we had for one another," she smiled fondly at the memory. "Now if you excuse me, there are some things I must purchase this morning."

"Will you be staying on then?" Vanora asked, as they both began to walk towards the market, the children trailing behind them, playing amongst themselves.

"For awhile yes," Mira smiled over at her, enjoying the company of someone who wasn't trying to get her into trouble for a change; she stifled a smile as she wondered what Evani was up to "There is business that we…I must attend to."

Vanora raised a questioning eyebrow at her but let it slide for now. "Well if you're lookin' for work, we can always use another pair of hands at the tavern. So long as you know how to slap you're in business."

"Thank you I will keep that in mind," Mira chuckled. "It was nice to meet you, properly I mean," she said before turning to head into the market.

"It isn't proper until I have a name lass," Vanora called after her.

"Mira," she said without thinking, pausing to kick herself momentarily. 'Bollocks -Evani's going to kill me,' she thought as she continued down towards the booths.

"Come see us later Mira," Vanora called after her, watching as the young woman turned to wave goodbye. "I'll introduce you to the other girls." Mira turned a corner and disappeared from sight. "Strange lass ain't she?" Van asked her baby, bouncing him a bit and earning a delighted coo. "Come on you lot, lets go find your Poppa." She added to her bunch heading towards the tavern. Yet casting another interested glance at young woman's retreating back.

0-0-0-0-0

Evani entered the tavern as Arthur sat down. She went to him and thought she'd have a little fun. He looked a little hung-over and she knew she could use that to her advantage…… she smiled.

Tristan stood in the shadows carving an apple and watched, he could see the mischievous glint in her eye and thought whatever happened next was likely to be entertaining.

"Hello Arthur." She smiled innocently and sat down.

"Oh, hello…" he held his head "I am not at my best today Lady…so please do not be offended if I am a little curt with you."

Evani rolled her eyes; God was he always _so_ polite? Well, that was about to change – she wondered what it would take to either make him laugh or make him so angry he would wish to strike her?

"So Arthur…what is about your roman soldiers that makes them wish to rape?" she asked mildly enough, but saw with satisfaction the muscle in his jaw tense.

He glanced and saw a humorous spark in her eyes; he was confused, mind you she did that to him all the time, though he did wonder why was she deliberately trying to provoke him? He asked her just that.

"Because you're boring…." She shrugged. Tristan breathed through his nose and tried not to laugh; she was a handful this one, and nothing it would appear like her sister – looking the same, but characteristically the exact opposite.

"I'm…_boring_?" He sounded surprised, and a little hurt.

"Very…._immensely_." she nodded earnestly, keeping a straight face "I could fall asleep right now in fact, just from the little you've said." Tristan was now reduced to using his apple as a gag when Lancelot and Dagonet came in. Dag joined him in the shadows; where Tristan filled him in on the conversation reining in his laughter (but leaving out the important part of the twins), Dag grinned but said nothing.

Lancelot staggered to the table and went to speak to Evani but Arthur interrupted "She says I'm boring." He sounded very hurt now and expectant too, as if waiting for his best friend to contradict her.

"Not now Arthur, my head feels as if it is about to tear in two…." He stopped "She said you were _boring_?" His lips twitched as he looked at Evani.

She nodded seriously "I did because he _is_…very…_very…_.."

"Yes! _Alright_…so you keep saying!" Arthur was getting testy.

"Well, _I_ can't help it, can I?" she retorted, loving the fact she was finally getting to him. "Maybe you should do something about it?"

"Like what?" He looked balefully at her; glittering green eyes regarded glittering green eyes.

"Oh, I don't know – be more like Tristan over there. Don't speak unless you have something interesting to say." She thought for a moment and then gave a theatrical sigh "Of course, sadly in your case that means you may never speak again!" she leapt to her feet and shot out through the side entrance with a laugh before he could retort.

"She _was_ joking, wasn't she?" Arthur looked at Lancelot.

"Don't ask me…I am merely waiting for my head to leap from my shoulders and so save me the trouble of cutting it off…." He groaned, resting his head on his arms.

Mira came in through the front, but thankfully no one noticed – she scowled at Lancelot "If you will get _so_ drunk then you must expect to suffer the next day!" she barked at him, she had long since lost patience with this kind of behaviour due to her sister and brother. They were always getting drunk and then rendered almost unable to function the next day.

"Oh I suppose you have never got drunk?" Lancelot began to roll his eyes, and then thought better of it as his head throbbed again.

"Aye…once or twice, long ago…not any more_. I_ know when to stop!" she said self-righteously.

She sat down next to Arthur "How fare's you Arthur, I doubt you were as bad he yester evening?" she smiled.

Hurt eyes regarded her "Should I speak? For I do not wish to be considered _boring_ to you Lady!" he retorted sarcastically. Mira rolled her eyes, Evani had obviously been at work again.

"Oh, ignore my jesting Arthur – I did not mean offence." She smiled and touched his arm, and once again he was struck by the difference in her to only minutes before "You are nice enough, and I only meant to make you laugh…" she put her purchases on the bench.

"You shopped quickly…" Lancelot noticed surprised, "you could not have left more than 2 minutes ago."

"Nonsense, I left longer than that – your hangover wears you down Lancelot!" She looked around "Where is Vanora, I wish to speak with her?"

"She is out the back with Bors…" Arthur gestured vaguely, his green eyes still hurt and it tugged at Mira. Even Evani would not wish this; she knew her sister only wished to jest with him, not truly hurt his feelings.

"Arthur please – will you not forgive my foolishness, for never did I wish to hurt such a good friend and leader to my brother?" she spoke softly and touched his arm; her own green eyes hurting now.

He regarded her closely and then smiled slightly "Aye well, mayhap I was little touchy as my head hurts somewhat……forget the words we spoke…what is your name?"

"Mira…." A voice from the door spoke and Van popped in with the children and Bors in tow "Hello lass and what can we do for you?"

"I wished to take you up on your offer of work…." Mira smiled tightly; yes, Evani would kill her – but then in light of the mischief _she _had obviously been working her own indiscretion of giving her name paled!

"Right, can you start tonight?" Van smiled.

"Aye…of course. I'll be here in time for the evening rush…" she picked up her purchases and went to leave, just as Vanora turned to Arthur and Lancelot.

"What's _your _problem?"

"She is the most unsympathetic harpy I've met!" muttered Lancelot.

"She said I was boring….but we have agreed to forget it." Arthur smiled ruefully.

"That's a lot of upset to cause in a matter of moments!" Van laughed as Mira froze.

"Nay she was here before…." Lancelot put in "and much nicer she was then…" he added with a grimace.

"But that can't be…." Van began before catching an imperceptible shake of Tristan's head. Something was going on here, and she meant to get to the bottom of it; but she loved that daft scout so she would bide her time and do as he bid.

"What?" Arthur looked up.

"Nothing…I've got pots to wash." She caught Tristan's eye and he flashed a smile of thanks. Van went off racking her brains that she had the feeling she knew as much as he, if only she could remember.

Two minutes later Evani was back……she had heard from one of the tavern girls they were short-staffed and had come seeking work without knowing her sister had already secured some.

She came back in the side way, this time everyone noticed.

"That was quick!" Lancelot noted as she dropped down next to him. She liked him, she would never admit it but she did. He was more vulnerable than he was letting on; but he had a wicked sense of humour she could relate to and, best of all, he wasn't boring….

"I went for a walk.."

"To be that quick it could only be around the _tavern._" Lancelot replied sarcastically.

"It was a short walk…." Evani shrugged "Oh and I got you this…" she put some herbs in front of him and regarded him with merry eyes.

"What are they for?" He eyed her suspiciously "are you trying to poison me? Though to be honest I wouldn't care right now…." He groaned, holding his head once more.

She laughed "Nay, Lancelot I am merely here to help your weary head." She patted the back of his head gently "make a brew with these and drink it quickly – in about an hour you will feel better I promise."

"You changed your tune…." The dark knight regarded her incredulously.

Evani realised what had happened, and quickly backtracked much to Tristan's amusement; what didn't help the scout's mirth was he could see both Dagonet and Arthur looking completely confused at the comings and goings of the sisters, supposedly one girl, and the magical supplies that seemed to disappear and appear at random, not to mention the cloak that no one had noticed. Mira had hers on, the other sister did not. At this rate he would need to leave just to free the pain in his stomach from stifling his laughter…

"Well, two things made that happen, Lancelot. One a woman's entitled to change her mind - and two I felt bad for being nasty; it's not like I've not been there too….too many time to count."

Lancelot looked confused. "That's not what you said before…apparently you're some sort of paragon of virtue…." Evani laughed loudly.

"Aye, well mayhap I thought I was at that moment, but then I remembered I am human too."

Arthur looked at her "Where are your supplies?"

"What?" Mira had supplies? Bollocks! "Oh, I….took them back to the room, when I got the herbs." She smiled.

"You must run fast…..to do all that in so short a time." Dag mused from the far wall with Tristan. The scout bit his lip at the look of horror on the other sister's face.

"Aye, well, I work quickly. Speaking of which I came to see about work here…."

"You're starting tonight…." Lancelot looked at her as if she'd lost her mind "Remember, you spoke to Van?"

"What? Oh yes that's right!" she slapped her forehead theatrically and decided to leave while she could; they were all getting far too suspicious "I just forgot…."

"In two minutes?" Lancelot couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something very odd about this girl. Arthur obviously thought so too…

"I have a headache" he announced, after seemingly mulling over something in his head and then shaking it "and you are very strange…." He nodded at Evani as he got up "I need to lay down, this hang over is worse than I thought."

"Try the herbs……" Evani offered.

"If the you from before offered them to me, I would, but the you now scares me – but he likes the you from now and the not the you from before, so he might try them." The commander gestured to Lancelot.

"_What!"_ she and the dark knight spoke in unison.

"That is why I have a headache…." Arthur muttered nodding his head as he left the tavern. They all heard a snort and turned to see Tristan laughing out loud.

"He _never_ laughs….." Lancelot was heard to remark to no one in particular.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well it's good to see you lot are out here havin' fun while I slave away back there," Vanora stated, arms crossed over her chest as she stood in the doorway leading to the back room, her foot tapping angrily.

Tristan righted himself and wiped at the tears that had come to his eyes from laughing so hard while the others continued to stare at him oddly.

"UGH not so loud you daft woman!" Lancelot moaned, his head sinking into his arms. "And fetch me some hot water," he added, with a wave of his hand.

"Fetch it yourself," Van shot back, raising an eyebrow. "And you," she turned on Tristan, who stared back at her, mirth still plain in his eyes, his normal unemotional features having returned. "I need some help in the back movin' one of these barrels."

"I can help Van," Dag took a step forward only to be waved off.

"No, you get him his water and stay lest he needs to be carried back to bed in a bit," Vanora indicated Lancelot's still moaning form, sprawled across one of the tables clutching his head. "The scout will do fine," she turned on her heel, walking back into the room, Tristan following behind.

Once they were alone and the door was shut she turned on him. "Now talk. What's goin' on with those two?"

Tristan sighed and looked over towards the baskets of apples sitting behind Vanora, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh right then," she said exasperatedly, turning and finding a large one, holding it out to him. "Talk."

"Gareth had two sisters," he said, snatching it from her hand, his dagger already out and ready to carve it. "Twins."

"Bloody hell it makes perfect sense now," Van stated, slapping her forehead. "I should have known. So you the only one that knows?"

Tristan nodded, taking a bite of the fruit and chewing thoughtfully.

"You gonna tell the others?" she asked, anxious that he would. It had been too dull around the fort as of late and a little fun at the other knight's expense, especially her Bors, was welcome.

He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, a 'You've got to be kidding me' look on his face. A grin spread across Vanora's features. "Good. This should be fun," she added her mind already plotting. After a few moments she looked up at him to see him snatching another apple and tucking it into his shirt. "Hey!" she slapped him with the cloth that was in her hand. "Get out of my kitchen!"

She slapped at him a few more times with the rag as he walked out chuckling, excited to see what else the sisters had in store for them.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Okay we really need to organize this better," Mira said, not looking up from the book in her hand, as Evani strolled into their room and shut the door quietly behind her.

"I don't know, I'm finding it quite enjoyable," Evani answered, coming over and plopping down on the bed next to her sister, reading over her shoulder.

"Very well then," Mira placed the book on the bed and turned towards her sister. "But be a bit nicer to Arthur!"

"When you're nicer to Lancelot," Evani replied with a smirk.

"You know that you are simply impossible…" Mira began only to be interrupted by a loud knock at the door. The girls exchanged a confused look before Evani indicated for Mira to get behind the door again.

Grumbling she did so as Evani opened it to find Vanora standing there, an amused smirk on her face.

"Okay, where is the other one?" she asked, pushing her way through the door and looking about the room.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Evani asked, making sure to keep her eyes on Vanora and not look towards the door her sister hid behind.

"Tristan told me Gareth had twin sisters, now come on, where is the other one?" Vanora replied quietly, in case anyone was walking near the open door at the time.

"The scout knows?" Mira piped out, her hands immediately flying to her mouth causing Evani to groan and close the door, revealing her sister.

"Mira!" she hissed, rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Well she already knew!" Mira defended herself, coming to sit on the bed.

"So you are Mira then. I did not know if it was a false name or not," Vanora said, realizing by stance and demeanour it had to have been the other girl that had saved her from the Romans.

"You told her your _name_!" Evani accused, whirling on her sister in frustration.

"It slipped," Mira pouted, looking away, finding a new fascination with the pelts covering their bed.

"I don't believe this," Evani said, throwing her hands in the air.

"So what's your name lass?" Vanora asked, highly amused with the scene before her. It reminded her of her children, or the way that Bors and Dag would argue sometimes and brought a grin to her face.

"Evani," she answered, not really angry that Vanora knew their little secret. Judging by the woman, it would most likely prove rewarding. "You're not going to tell the others just yet will you?"

"And miss out on all this fun? Not on your life," Vanora's grin broadened. "But only on the condition that you get my Bors as well."

"You can pretty much consider it done," Mira said from the bed, knowing the way her sister's mind worked all too well.

"What about Tristan, will he give us away?" Evani really didn't think it likely, considering the Scout's silence while she was teasing Arthur earlier, but it was good to check.

"Nay, he's having too good a laugh at it all," Van replied, looking between the two girls. It was quite a thing to see them standing next to one another. It was as if she had had too much drink and was seeing double. "You should both come to the tavern tonight. We can just keep one of you in the back at a time. Get them good and drunk and the real fun begins."

"My word Evani, she's as bad as you are," Mira said rather alarmed, turning to see a broad grin on her sister's face. "Those poor men."

Evani laughed loudly and the three women settled to talk for a bit, the sisters anxious to hear all about the seven knights and about their brother's life here.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Later that afternoon the knights were gathered outside the stables. Lancelot had taken the herbs that Evani had given him and was happy to find that his headache had subsided. Arthur also seemed to be doing better, having returned from his nap a bit more refreshed and sobered. They were busy training when Mira walked up, her cloak gone and her hands behind her back, an innocent look about her as she came upon the men, watching as Gawain and Lancelot squared off against one another.

In a few fast moves, Gawain had Lancelot disarmed and grumbling about his hangover slowing him down as he made his way over towards the other men.

"Serves you right for drinking so much," Mira replied testily. She hated it when her sister and brother would drink in excess and then spend the whole day whining about it. They knew the consequences so they should just live with it; preferably silently.

"Back to hating me again eh?" Lancelot asked, eyeing the woman closely. He knew women could be complicated, but this one took it to the extreme; he much preferred her the other way…funny, feisty and with that glint in her eye.

"I stopped?" she asked curiously, crossing her arms over her chest and looking sternly at him, merriment in her eyes.

"Harpy," Lancelot muttered while Arthur quickly stepped forward.

"Drunkard…"

"Cow.."

Bastard…"

Evani was watching surreptitiously from the doorway; she couldn't hear all they were saying but got enough from what she had heard and seen to know that Mira wasn't playing fair – right, if she couldn't be nice to Lancelot, Arthur was going to pay….she smirked, tonight would be interesting!

"Lady Mira, how can we help you?" Arthur stepped in before they came to blows. He knew women could blow hot and cold but this was ridiculous.

"Oh I was just wondering if Tristan could come and help me for a moment." She asked, the picture of innocence, which Tristan could see straight through. "There is a rather large snake in my room and I was hoping that perhaps he could assist me in removing it."

"Wait a tick," Bors said. "You slaughter four Roman pigs and need help with a little snake?"

"Snakes move faster than drunken Romans," Mira replied after a moment. "And they frighten me dreadfully," she lied. She loved animals, and was pretty good at taming them, but it would not do to tell the men the real reason for coming to the yard.

"Why Tristan?" Lancelot asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Aye, I'd be more than happy to help you," Galahad said flirtatiously, coming to stand in front of her, looking down at her seductively.

"Because I did not see him stumble drunkenly from the tavern last night," Mira replied rather annoyed. "Please Tristan, if it is not too much trouble?" she looked over at the scout, getting a really good look at him for the first time since they arrived. He was handsome, in a mysterious sort of way, and the tattoos on his cheeks really brought out his eyes.

He eyed her for a moment before sheathing his sword. "No trouble," he said, having a pretty good idea as to why she really wished to speak to him. He had seen Vanora hurry off in the direction of their room not long after the two of them had spoken that morning. "Lead the way."

Smiling gratefully Mira began walking in the direction of the sleeping quarters, Tristan at her heels.

They walked in silence until they reached her room, and she opened the door, moving to the side and indicating for him to enter. As soon as he was in the room, Mira closed the door and Evani stepped out from behind it, both standing next to each other and looking closely at him.

Despite the knowledge that they were in fact twins, it was still a shock to see them standing next to one another, each one a picture perfect copy of the other and the sight of them together was a bit disconcerting.

"Oi look here," Evani said stepping forward. "Don't go and tell them about us alright?" she stated, cutting straight to the chase.

"I had no intention of it," Tristan said, his eyes immediately picking up on the differences between the two sisters, as well as the similarities they had with Gareth.

"Good – because we plan to have some fun with them, and Van agrees to help; you?"

"Whilst I cannot help as such, I will aid you where possible and ensure you know if any of them are becoming suspicious." He agreed calmly.

"Right to business then." Evani looked at him "Do you have any missions coming up in say the next few days? Most of our 'jokes' will only work if they're exceedingly drunk, and we do not wish to jeopardise their lives for the sake of some pranks."

"Nay, we have a mission in a week to escort a bishop to the wall who has come to give us our discharge papers, beyond that no." he looked slightly pensive for a moment "I am sorry your brother did not live long enough to receive his freedom."

Mira dipped her head in silent thanks for his kind words, but Evani glared defiantly "What care he for a scrap of paper? He was always a free man where it mattered" she punched her chest above her heart "in here…in here he was always free…."

Just as suddenly as it flared, her anger faded "But still, that is neither here nor there now. He is dead….but Vanora told us that you and Lancelot were his best friends, and glad I am of it." She looked the scout up and down "You seem a good man Tristan…..glad I would be to call you friend also." She held out her arm.

He grasped it and her sister's, who'd followed suit, "Aye, as would I with both of you – I know her to be Mira…what is your name?" he felt almost a jolt when he touched Mira's arm – but ignored it; though could see she had felt the same, as her arm had jerked also and an odd look came to her face as she examined her arm, rubbing her hand a bit with the other.

"Evani.." she gave them a smirk and then turned to her sister "Anyway, Mira I must away to commence the fun….especially with Arthur; after what I witnessed a short while ago with Lancelot, I shall be having muchly fun with the commander……" she deliberately let her words trail away.

Mira blanched "You wouldn't?"

"Aye, but I would sister!" Evani crowed.

"Why single out Lancelot and Arthur?" the scout asked, the girls shrugged in unison.

"I do not like the way he gets drunk….."

"I do not like the fact that he is so boring…." They spoke together and then giggled "We do that a lot…" grinned Evani.

"Aye I can believe it" Tristan flashed a smile and Mira thought it softened his face. "But why torment them?" Tristan asked intrigued.

"I said if she was nicer to Lancelot I would be the same to Arthur. She wasn't, so I will have some fun….." and with that she was gone, leaving Mira and Tristan staring after her.

"Is she always like that?" Tristan asked.

"Aye, always." Sighed Mira in tired resignation; well this time she had no one to blame but herself, she had had the offer to let it go but had ignored it. She wondered if it would end up with Evani getting put in the stockade again as it had in that little roman fort near Londinium.

"Should I follow?"

"If you wish to witness the fireworks…I would. If you wish to save her being run through or imprisoned…….definitely." She rolled her eyes "Unlike me, my sister has the unhappy knack of making men unsure as to whether they want to kiss her senseless or cut her down where ere she stands!"

He looked intently at her, causing her to blush "You are not the same….I like that." Before Mira had time to respond, he was gone.

0-0-0-0-0

Evani shot downstairs like a bat straight from Hades. "Do any of you wish to spar with me?" she brandished her swords as she skidded to a halt in front of the gathered knights.

"I will…." Lancelot stepped forward, looking balefully at Evani – but, on seeing the mischievous glint in her eye and the defiant stance once more in every move he could not stay angry at her and grinned.

Mira watching from a crack in their door saw her twin do something uncharacteristic of her, hugging a man….twice in 2 days.

Evani went over to him and gave him a quick hug. "Whatever I may say, if I look vexed at you Lancelot, ignore me…." She spoke loudly here "I am merely being a silly ass!" Mira glowered.

"Aye, I will try…but your rapid change in attitudes make my head spin!" he smiled, hugging her back, enjoying the feel of her warmth against him.

"Well, after the next half hour or so, I hope that will be a thing of the past!" She returned the smile; before pulling away and turning to Arthur.

"Well commander of the knights and this garrison…..will you not spar with this weak female?"

"I do not joust with ladies, Lady…" Arthur dipped his head in respect. Tristan watched Evani bridle and realised his friend and commander could not have made a more unwise move.

"I see…." Her eyes glittered and inside their room, Mira groaned. "Will you at least show me your weapon then? For I have a deep interest in blades…."

Arthur withdrew Excalibur and handed it to her "Be careful lady, for it weighs much."

"I will try to manage…" she pretended to stumble before changing stance and astounding the assembled men as she wielded it with great dexterity. Neatly slicing the head the off of the dummy in front of her.

"Hmmmm…." She studied it and hefted its weight some more before once again swinging it towards the dummy and rapidly lopping off its arms and legs.

Mira thought and prayed that she may have just gotten away with it this time, her sister merely showing off….but it was not to be …..

"I hear tell that a man uses his blade as an indicator to the size of his manhood." All the knights became suddenly interested in the conversation "Now….you might be mistaken in thinking that the larger the blade, the larger the size of the warrior's manhood – alas, that is not so….it appears the larger the swords, the _smaller_……" she let her voice tail off tellingly, all the while glancing at Arthur's crotch and then studying Excalibur.

Finally she handed it back to Arthur "It is a _very_ large sword Arthur; in fact I jest not, when I say I have never seen a larger blade in any shape or form….." she flicked her large green eyes up to his innocently "It must be a to you…"

She glanced at the now scabbarded sword "To have _something _that big in your ….usage," she turned and made as if to walk away "I do not blame you for not willing to risk breaking the only large weapon you have…." She called over her shoulder.

A hand on her arm halted her, she turned to face incensed green eyes – 'finally' she thought 'I have touched a nerve!'

"I will fight you Mira…..I will fight you now!" He growled.

"Nay, nay I would not wish to be the one to deprive you of such a magnificently _large_ weapon…."

"They say women who are wondrous warriors merely are so to cover for the fact they are desperate for a husband…" Arthur bit back.

She stopped and turned "Aye, mayhap you are correct – I had one, he died."

That stopped him dead, it stopped them all dead – Mira was surprised her sister was so blunt, she rarely spoke of Lensar. Her eyes narrowed as she glared in the direction of Arthur, her hand reaching out for her bow, sitting near the door. All she need do is open the door a crack further and she would have the perfect aim. No one hurt her sister.

"I am sorry you lost him…." He murmured.

Evani rolled her eyes and spoke sarcastically to cover the hurt she suddenly felt well up. "I did not lose him Arthur; it is not like I took him somewhere and forgot where I left him - he _died_, end of story."

"Still, it must still hurt…." Lancelot's voice spoke, if anyone knew of using sarcasm and anger to cover hurt it was he.

She swung empty eyes to him "Aye…it does." Then she smiled warmly at him "but then I make new friends such as you, and it goes away again."

Galahad grinned "You're in there Lance….I bet she'll be warming your bed this night, you lucky bastard!" Now Mira did take her bow and knock an arrow, trying to control her breathing and keep from releasing the arrow, which was lined up in a perfect shot for his eye.

The blow caught the young knight off guard as Evani passed him, knocking him out cold.

"Has a mean right hook hasn't she?" Lancelot smirked at the comatose knight, as she grinned at him.

"Aye I do…and don't forget it. But as to what he said….Hades will freeze first!"

Mira knew from the look Evani shot her, as she replaced her bow, that Galahad had sealed his fate to being their first victim.

Tristan for his part admired her sword skills and also realised she was the one who had inherited Gareth's sharp tongue and sharper fists. He had to admit he preferred the quieter and more observant one.

0-0-0-0-0

Mira's hair was pilled high on her head, a few wisps falling out about her neck and shoulders as she busied herself about the tavern later that night. Evani, who had recovered after her upset from Arthur and Galahad, was in the back, washing some mugs while Mira dealt with the customers.

Sad to say, she wasn't dealing well, as three drinks had found themselves spilled, all over Galahad's head, and a platter of food had found itself into Arthur's lap. Perhaps she would do better as the night wore on. She had been aiming for his face.

She walked back towards the knight's table, Arthur shifting uncomfortably while Galahad rose and hurried away towards one of the other barmaids, giving Mira wide birth as he passed, his hair falling over his darkened eye. She smiled triumphantly and placed another drink before Bors, accepting the bite of apple Tristan held out to her, munching it thoughtfully as she slipped yet another apple into his hand, exchanging a smirk and a wink with the silent scout.

Perhaps tonight wasn't going as bad as she thought.

"Lancelot, may I fill your mug again?" she asked sweetly, pushing the alcohol down him and the others as fast as possible, for once, not minding their drunkenness.

"Only if you promise more of those herbs tomorrow," he smiled lopsidedly up at her, his elbow resting on the table and his chin in his hand.

"Of course," she leaned over, smiling seductively at him, gagging internally. 'Let us see how my sister likes this,' she thought to her self, "I would never leave a friend in need," she picked up his mug, as well as Gawain's and Arthur's, before making her way to the back, pushing thorough the door to find Vanora and Evani already at work plotting revenge.

Tristan watched her closely, his mirth only barely contained. They were definitely a pair to be trifled with. And it amazed him how much of their brother he saw in them both. Evani definitely had his temper, and judging by the way her sister spoke, fondness for drinking; while Mira had his patience and gentle nature, the one that had drawn everyone in the fort to him. This would definitely prove to be an interesting night, and one that he did not intend to miss.

"I think they are almost there sister," Mira said, filling the mugs on her tray.

"Have you managed to keep Galahad dry this time?" Vanora asked with a smirk.

"Sadly he is avoiding me now," Mira frowned, filling the last mug.

"Sister, how are they to get drunk if you insist on them wearing it?" Evani asked, coming to wrap her arms about her sisters' waist, resting her head on her shoulders.

"Sister, how are they to get drunk if you insist on them wearing it?" Evani asked, coming to wrap her arms about her sisters' waist, resting her head on her shoulder.

"It's no less than he deserves," Mira stated, feeling rather annoyed. "Running off at the mouth as he did."

"And he will get all his just deserts," Evani assured her.

Mira sighed. "Very well then," she took the tray and pulled away from her sister and turned her back on the door, looking at both women with a grin. "Let the fun begin," she smirked, turning and heading back into the tavern.


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge

**_Disclaimer: We don't own anything here except the premise of this particular bit of fanfic and Evani and Mira and any other non-King Arthur characters! PLEASE don't sue, Tracy137's too poor already, all you'd get is a load of animals and a rust-bucket of a car and Calliann's a trainee nurse and is equally as destitute, perhaps even more so! _**

**_This is the first joint venture between Calliann and Tracy137 so please be nice as our already fragile egos are prone to tears or fits of violence! LOL_**

HyperSquishy: Glad you like the girls, Evani is very lippy isn't she? LOL Well, I think they might! ;O But wait and see!

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: Hopefully this will be quicker when I, Tracy137, start doing the reviews faster! Sorry!

lilstrummrgrl527: I think the girls are going to drive him to the point where that will happen! LOL Evi knew that was the only thing that would provoke him! He is SOO boring isn't he? But Mira rocks, she is the perfect partner to her sister as she is much more calmer and controlled. I think her having to sort her sister and brother out hacked her off enough to retaliate with Lancelot! LOL Glad you liked it all so much, and yes Evi does have a mean right hook! Hopefully updates will be faster when I, Tracy137, start doing the reviews faster! Sorry for delays!

KnightMaiden: Glad you like it and wait no more!

Sarita04: Sorry, the chapters are getting longer (we're actually up to 13 real time) :O Well, Lancelot might – but Arthur's too boring! LOL

June Birdie: Glad you liked it so much, and enjoyed all the stuff between the sisters. All that continues, and gets worse, in future chapters!

ElvenStar5: Wow, thank you so much for such a glowing review! We're glad you like it so much. Hopefully updates will be faster when I, Tracy137, start doing the reviews faster because I forget! Sorry for delays, they are my fault!

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming or nitpicking please; and we will try to update regularly.**_

'……_**..' thoughts.**_

"……" _** speech.**_

_**Anyway…..chapter three!**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Duo Quadim:**_

_**Chapter Three – Revenge**_

Evani stepped out into the tavern taking the place of her sister – it was time to pay young Galahad back and she had something fairly awful planned. It would have him doubting his own sanity in the end, but would take work from both of them to pull it off. They had not done this since fooling an over-sexed village boy back in Sarmatia when they were 13….

She walked up the knights table and collected the empty pots; literally as she got back to the bar Mira went up with full ones, as suspected Galahad looked blearily up at her "Dat wasss quick!" he slurred.

"Nay, I have been gone almost a quarter of one hour…" Mira admonished "But kind you are to ignore my short comings." She smiled winsomely as Van ensured the young barmaid in his lap became otherwise engaged on the other side of the tavern, along with any others at the table.

"I'm sure I could think of a way for you to thank me properly…" he beamed suggestively forgetting now his earlier thump and only remembering the soaking he had "I do not mind another beer bath so long as you administer it kind lady!"

Evani had to clench her fist to not hit him again…..insolent young pup! She laughed silently as Lancelot cuffed his head "If she dossnot knock your 'ead off pup, I would – she isss a lady, forget it not or feel my…swww….my sww…." He flapped around on his back for his swords, but tired of it and pulled a dagger instead "my dagger!" Evani's heart tugged and she wanted to go hug him again.

Van held her arm "Wait for your sister wench! Your feelings for yon dark knight will be both your undoing this night if you are not careful….and we have not had half the fun I intend yet!" she smiled.

As Mira stepped back Evani walked forward to collect the empties; the knights all looked up in shock "Back already?" Lancelot slurred in confusion, she felt sorry for him and ran a hand over his brow; he pressed his head into her palm, she leant and kissed his forehead, they both started at the jolt as her lips touched his skin.

Tristan noted them both look startled as she stepped away confused. Lancelot rubbed his forehead and Evani her mouth. Gareth had once told her that when two kindred souls met, the shock of recognition could be felt, was that it? She wondered, shaking her head slightly to clear it.

A hiss from the rear brought her back to the matter in hand "Aye, but you have just had a refill Lancelot, however Galahad is sadly falling behind you….." she tried to save her favourite, and smiled kindly at the young knight "Pup that he is, it seems he cannot keep up with the wolves!"

As they had suspected Galahad had bridled and had downed not one but two tankards in the time it took Bors to down one….even Van looked impressed; she nodded to Evani, time for stage 2.

"Galahad? I wish to speak with you outside." Evani whispered suggestively into his ear, making sure she was not overheard. His eyebrows shot up so quickly that Mira thought they'd spring off his head; she held her nose to stop herself from laughing.

Evani stepped outside with Galahad, as Mira went to the table and busied herself making sure that all the knights could see her.

Outside Evani was struggling not to kill Galahad. He had now been running down the others as substandard lovers, knights and general fighters and building up his own prowess. If he was to be believed, which she sorely doubted, Galahad had saved the knights from everything from Woads to a two-headed dragon.

But as he was a modest soul he, apparently, had let them take the credit! Lancelot had come in for a lot of his ire along with Tristan – as two of the older ones who would never cut him a break in training he felt now was the time to impress their pretty new friend by trying to make them look badly compared to him. Unfortunately he had picked on the two knights she especially liked, one in particular.

As he tried to kiss her, she idly wondered how upset Arthur, or her sister for that matter, would be if she cut his throat now ….after all, murder had not been part of the plan, but he had denounced Tristan too and her sister seemed to like the silent scout as much as she herself liked Lancelot.

She shook her head, nay it was the drink talking and, for all the facial hair, he was indeed a young pup and they were always prone to bragging.

She stuck to the plan and as he kissed her (she tried to think of another knight's lips pressed to her own purely to stop herself throwing up into his mouth, no other reason) she once more punched him hard in the face, again knocking him out. She made sure she hit him in roughly the same spot and all the evidence he would have on the morrow would be a slightly darker bruise.

She laid him down carefully and stripped him naked; she trotted swiftly to his room with his clothes and was back in minutes. As she reached the back of the tavern she gave the signal to Vanora who in turn signalled Tristan and Mira. Time for stage 3.

Vanora bustled up, this time the beer had been laced with herbs supplied by Mira to sober them slightly enough to not only find their comrade but ensure he never forgot it!

"Where's Galahad?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I…." Arthur looked blearily around and his eyes alighted on Mira "I thought he was with you?" he thought again for a moment "But nay he can't be - for have you not been here the whole time?"

Snap! The trap had shut, with poor young Galahad it's defenceless, and now clothes less, victim, "Aye that I have, for have not you all seen me?" She looked round the knights who all nodded.

Tristan, watching all this from the other end of the table, could not believe the military precision they had carried this out with. He began to wonder if the Romans should not have conscripted them as well…..

She stayed at the table as Van went to the back of the bar to speak with Evani. "Right I'll wake him up…." she said.

She stepped outside to see the younger knight already on his feet and looking frantically for his clothes "GALAHAD!" She cried knowing, after the previous events in this alley, a shriek from her would bring all the knights running –as indeed it did.

As predicted he tried to blame Mira, who ensured she came with them, "It was her! She took them!" he cried pathetically.

"Nay, she could not" Lancelot swayed but spoke emphatically – despite the fact that, with the exception of the scout, they had each drunk enough to bring a lesser man into an alcohol induced coma "for she wass wiv us all a time…"

"Aye!" nodded Arthur so vigorously that he nearly fell over, if the smirking Tristan had not steadied him "She was that…were we not just speaking of it, lady?"

"Aye….that we were…." She looked sadly at Galahad, about to pay him back for insulting her sister "to accuse me so….and me mourning my brother, your comrade's, death….." a single tear slid down her cheek as one hand rushed to her mouth; the other reaching out as if to steady herself on Tristan's arm . Evani shoved an apple in her mouth to stop from laughing, Mira was always better at the tears than she.

Lancelot bridled "YOU MADE HER CRY NOW!" he cried angrily, and Mira almost liked him…. for a moment…almost. If only he were not so drunk, she thought sadly -as Evani swelled at his annoyance for her and only just stopped herself from hugging him.

"Where are my clothes!" Galahad ignored them.

"We know not…." Dag replied, trying to vainly focus on the young knight. He was not used to being this drunk –like Tristan he drank little, keener to keep his wits about him. He and Bors were almost leaning on each other; to the point that Van thought if one fell, they'd both go over.

Arthur had now taken to using the wall to support his large frame, as he'd found the world was beginning to tilt at angles he wasn't best happy with, although he was sliding rapidly to the floor until once again the scout propped him up.

Evani, Mira and Van had found that whilst enjoying the young knight's discomfiture, they were enjoying the drunkenness of the knights more; particularly ones like Dag and Arthur who rarely drank to excess.

"Where. Are. My. Clothes." Galahad begged.

"We. Don't. Know." Mira reiterated, slowly as if talking to a child of 2 summers.

"They're not here…." He caste his eyes about once more as if they might miraculously leap out at him.

Mira looked down at where his hands were covering his manhood "One should do…."

"What?" he looked confused.

"One hand….to cover your modesty. I do believe you're being hopeful using two…." She looked at him as he vainly tried to work out if she were insulting him. "It matters not Galahad. Let us take you to your room and get you settled, we will help you look for your clothes on the morrow, will we not Van?"

"Aye….of course." The knights were all too drunk to realise that Mira was leading the poor young man on a long tortuous route to their rooms, just to ensure as many saw him as possible. Evani followed, but kept well out of sight.

"Did you not have a cloak I could borrow?" he whined eventually – his cheeks scarlet, even under his beard.

"Nay I never brought it – well, I knew not that you would lose your clothes, else mayhap I would've remembered…" she tried very hard not laugh.

Each knight held the other up and it was only then that the three women realised just how drunk they'd got them, with the exception of the sober Tristan, as the 6 of them weaved their way to their rooms.

As they entered Galahad's room, there neatly folded on the bed were his clothes. "Goddess Gal, you _must_ have been drunk brother – you even folded them up!" Gawain exclaimed incredulously.

"But…...but….." Galahad stammered, before slumping onto his bed muttering "I am **_never, ever_** drinking again!"

The women put the other knights to bed; Evani getting lumbered with both Lancelot and Arthur. She decided to move Arthur first. As she lowered him onto his bed he turned to her with earnest eyes "_Do_ you think I'm boring Lady?"

She softened at the drunken man before her; she saw the insecurities and worries that harried him and felt sorry for tormenting him so "Nay my Lord, I do not. I see a good and kind man who I would be proud to call friend." She whispered, kissing his cheek "but mayhap you should allow your sense of humour to show through more often, for I feel you could be fearful funny if you wished."

He nodded before passing out.

She then got Lancelot to his room, as he collapsed onto the bed he brought her down with him in a tight hug and then held his finger to his lips "shhhh….I won't tell." He muttered, hazy eyes smiling at her.

"What?"

"I won't tell anyone you have a heart…I just wished it was mine…." He kissed her lips and both felt the jolt again; though he barely registered it before he passed out, falling back onto his pillow.

Evani on the other hand, sat there in shock; eyes wide, and her fingers from one hand on her lips, the other hand over her heart….

0-0-0-0

Meanwhile with the help of Vanora and Tristan, Mira managed with the other knights. Gawain was little problem as his room was directly next to Galahad's, and Bors just went leaning heavily on Vanora. Which just left Dagonet, who Mira was terrified of passing out and crushing her in the process of getting him to his room at the end of the hall, across from Tristan's, considering his size. With one on either side of him they managed to get him into his room with little problem.

He fell into bed and Tristan, being the friend he is, threw a cloak over him before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He turned to find Mira, looking sadly at all the doors, her hand resting over her chest, fingering something through the cloth of her dress.

"Which room was his?" she asked, knowing the scout would know her meaning.

"This one," he took her by the elbow and led her to the room across the hall and one over from Dagonet's. The room next to his own, and opened the door, letting her step inside. He paused to light a candle as she walked further in, the room becoming awash in the pale yellow light emitted by the flame. Slowly she looked around, noting that it looked the same as Dag's, Gawain's and Galahads had, only plainer.

Walking over to the bed she let her fingers gently touch the pillow, imagining what he had looked like sleeping there, his hair tousled in his face, clutching half his pillow to his chest while she and Evani could sneak up on him and awake him with a cold bowl of water to the face, or begin to jump upon the bed.

"We came at night to surprise him," she said, tears in her voice, unsure why she was telling the scout this, but telling him nonetheless. "We were going to find him, and watch which room was his. Then in the morning we were going to sneak in, as we did as children, and give him a fright." She smiled fondly at her and her sister's plan, proud that it had been one she had actually come up with. Evani had always had the good plans, but this one was all her own.

She turned to face Tristan now, her hand still resting over her chest, the other hugging herself tightly as tears pooled in her eyes. "It's funny, I almost expected it to be different. Have a bit of him still inside," she had a sad smile on her face as she thought on how foolish that sounded. He had been dead three years now, they would not have kept it for so long.

Tristan, much to his own shock, felt his heart going out to the young woman before him. His closest, dearest friend's baby sister. Despite Gareth's stories of her, she looked so frail, as if she would crumble at any moment under the immense grief she was feeling. And that made him desire to protect her more than ever. "Come," he said, holding out his hand towards her.

Detangling her hand from her waist, her other still clutching at the pendant beneath her gown, she reached out and took his hand, the familiar jar tingling at her fingers and up her arm, but she did not waiver as he lead her from the room, only releasing her hand long enough to close the door, before taking it up again and walking her to the door leading to his room.

"Close your eyes," he said, watching as she looked at him oddly for a long moment. "Trust me," he added, coming to stand behind her.

"Only because my brother did," she said after a moment, closing her eyes. She listened as he opened the door and then felt his hand going over her eyes and his body pushing against her own, pushing her towards his room. The electricity running through her body was almost too much to bear at the touch of his skin against her own, but she remained determined not to succumb to it, despite that it tingled down into the very soles of her boots. "Where are you taking me?" she asked as she heard the door close behind them.

"Trust," he answered and she felt him lean over as if setting down the candle, and his other hand coming up to her waist to direct her better to the centre of the room. When he was satisfied with her position, he pulled his hand away and told her to open her eyes.

As she did, she gasped in shock and her hand rushed to her mouth. There, above the mantel in Tristan's room hanging on the small wall, was the tapestry she had stitched for Gareth before he had been commissioned. It wasn't very good mind you, as she was only six when she had created it. The stitches were uneven, and it did not have a very true picture in it at all, but he had said he would cherish it always and tucked it into his pack. Evani, who had never been one to sit still long enough for such things, as she was always running about the village, thrashing with anyone who would dare kick dirt near her shoes, had laughed at it, but Gareth had truly seemed to love it, which had made her feel so proud that day.

"My picture," she breathed, reaching out to touch it, her hands running slowly over the textured material.

"He told me his youngest sister made it for him," Tristan said after a moment sinking tiredly onto the bed. "He sounded so proud of it, that when he died, I knew he would not want it buried with him, for no one to admire again."

This did it for Mira, who had been rather proud of the way she was holding together, only crying before her sister or her brother's grave. But this admission from the scout sent her over the edge, and the tears began to fall freely, her body jerking slightly as she sobbed.

Tristan was on his feet in an instant and at her side. "Mira what is it?" he asked, confused as to why she would become so distraught. He thought the story would have made her happy.

As soon as he was near enough she threw herself against him, sobbing into his chest. He stood there for a moment, unsure what to do before wrapping his arms around her and rocking her gently, his head resting next to her ear as he murmured nothings, trying to sooth her.

Gradually her sobs subsided, and as she kicked herself internally for being a daft softie, she felt something beneath his shirt. Ignoring his shocked look, she pulled back and began fumbling with it, finally pulling out the dragon pendant that was kept hidden beneath the clothing.

Her eyes went wide as she fingered it and looked up into his face before back down at it, turning it over to see a large 'G' carved into the centre of the back as well as a small 'ch' carved at the top. Without a word she reached down the front of her gown and pulled out her lion, turning it over and showing him the 'M' and the small 'mu' before she placed them next to one another.

Tristan had always noticed the strange set of grooves on both sides of the pendant, but had never known what they meant, and Gareth had adamantly refused to tell anyone who asked, saying that it was his secret and he would like to keep it. He watched as Mira used the groves on one side of her pendant to lock into the ones on one side of Gareth's, her face a mask of concentration as she worked.

He looked down and saw that they fit together perfectly. Looking from the pendant to Mira's face, he saw the small smile that appeared there. "Evani's is a wolf and has an 'E' and an 'ly' at the very top of it," she said softly, running her fingers over the other side almost lovingly, wondering where her sister was.

"Muchly," Tristan muttered, bringing his hand up to her own, running his callused fingers up her soft, slender ones, before coming up around his neck, about to take the necklace off. Mira's hands rushed up to stop him.

"No," she shook her head, locking eyes with the scout, this time not breaking his gaze. "He would want you to keep it," she said adamantly, before looking down and releasing the two charms and tucking hers safely back into her dress. She was quite for a moment, before she looked up at him again and smiled. "Thank you for showing me this," her voice was almost a whisper when she spoke next, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Tristan wasn't sure what possessed him, but it was as if someone had grabbed hold of his head and turned it at the last possible instant, allowing him to capture her lips with his own. She stood there in shock for a moment, the electricity still there, but dutifully ignoring it as she kissed him back, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. After a moment they broke apart, only slightly breathless as they gazed at one another.

"My sister must be worried," she said quickly as he opened his mouth to speak, disappearing out the door before he could say another word, and rushing down the hallway. She had to tell Evani.

Tristan watched her retreating form for a long moment, his face impassive but his eyes whirling with emotion as his fingers came slowly to his lips.

0-0-0-0-0

Mira rushed into her and Evani's room to find her sister already there, pacing quickly, awaiting her return.

"You'll never believe what I have to tell you," they said together, causing a familiar grin to pass over their faces.

Again together, "What?"

This was going to be an interesting conversation from the sounds of it already. Shaking their heads in unison, creating an eerie picture for any possible on lookers Mira finally spoke. "You first."

"Very well, you'll never bloody believe what just happened in Lancelot's room," Evani began, her arms waving wildly as she told her of the kiss she and Lancelot had shared, and his words to her.

"My Goddess how strange," Mira said, sinking onto the bed. "I was just about to tell you that Tristan just kissed me as well" her fingers unconsciously going to her lips, smiling at the memory.

"Where?" Evani asked, sinking onto the bed next to her sister, thoroughly intrigued.

"In his room. He took me to Gareth's and then to his own to show me the tapestry…he kept it all this time," she began only to be interrupted.

"That God awful thing?" Evani asked, a disgusted look appearing on her face at the memory of the aforementioned gift.

"Gareth loved it," Mira bristled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now if I may continue, he showed it to me and I broke down and started crying like a babe, and when he was comforting me…Oh Evani he has the pendant!" she added, her train of thought veering.

"The dragon?"

"Aye. He tried to give it to me but something told me Gareth wished him to have it. Anyway, it was then that he kissed me and I felt this shock…"

"Like lightening racing from his skin into your own?"

"Aye, how did you…"

"Because I feel it every time Lancelot's skin brushes against my own," she admitted quietly. "Do you think what Gareth used to say was true? About the kindred spirits?" she asked after a moment.

Mira merely looked at her, confusion on her face before she shrugged in response.

Both sisters sat in silence for a long moment, contemplating what they had just learned before they asked each other as one, "What could this mean?"


	4. Chapter 4: Games

_**Disclaimer: We don't own anything here except the premise of this particular bit of fanfic and Evani and Mira and any other non-King Arthur characters! PLEASE don't sue, Tracy's too poor already, all you'd get is a load of animals and a rust-bucket of a car and Calliann's a trainee nurse and is equally as destitute, perhaps even more so! Disclaimer also **_

**_This is the first joint venture between Calliann and Tracy137 so please be nice as our already fragile egos are prone to tears or fits of violence! LOL_**

nikkitagq**: _Thank you so much for your input. Unfortunately your source material is a little flawed. Sarmatians actually originated from the Caspian Sea region, which is now, as we all know, part of Iran. They were a nomadic people and finally settled predominately in Poland, but also some tribes moved further on to the Ukraine and Russia. However, the fact that they can also be found here in Britain shows the reach they had, both as nomads themselves but also as slaves of Rome. Just to back up my statement here, I have copied and pasted the text stating, from a respected encyclopaedic source, that they originated from what is now part of Iran._ "Sarmatians: coalition of Iranian nomadic tribes, which moved gradually from the Caspian plains _(AN: Now part of Iran)_ to Eastern Europe and threatened the Roman empire**."_ **However, we would like to thank you for your valuable input and hope you continue to enjoy our story:O)**_

lucillaq**_: Yes we are rather blessed aren't we? To be so very much alike and al despite our drastic age differencel. LOL It's a phrase we've known for years – but being Goths we're not too 'Annie'! I think the poor girl would have a stroke if she met us! LOL Glad you like the story so much, and hope you enjoy this chapter too!_**

sarmatian-woman: **_Thank you so much and here it is!_**

newsieskane: **_We're glad you like it so much and that it reminds you of your brother. Hope you're still close though:O) Yes, the tricks are funny – though hilariously cruel, especially to poor little Galahad! LOL Tristan, as you may have guessed is our favourite, and so he is and will remain very wonderful:O Though Lancelot obviously is a close second! _**

lilstrummrgrl527**_: I know he's hilarious isn't he? I think he's my favourite when he's drunk! LOL I, Tracy137, have just got that dvd so will look out for it! (Not had time to watch it yet unfortunately). Glad you liked the bit with Galahad – we thought it was funny, sadly for him he just begs to be picked on! Yeah they ALL had to be drunk for it to work, and we thought it would be nice to see two of the knights that are always so proper and good be as bad as the others for once, also it wasn't really their fault but the girls who kept pouring beer down their necks! LOL Well you succeeded! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it as much!_**

HyperSquishy**_: Yeah, it's good – I have to say that in past centuries there was a belief that twins were in fact one soul split into two by the hand of God and that was why they were so alike to look at and often thought alike; so hence the phrase in this story kindred spirits. Just a little factoid there! LOL They will be seen very soon by others – though not by Arthur! LOL That won't be for a while yet! Hope you like this chapter too!_**

Ailis-70: **_Well, frankly he deserves it doesn't he? I mean the boy just begs to be tormented as he's so whiny! LOL The shock was Calliann's idea and a brilliant one I might add! Gives an extra something to the relationships! We hope you like this chapter too!_**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming or nitpicking please; and we will try to update regularly.**_

'……_**..' thoughts.**_

"……" _** speech.**_

_**Anyway…..chapter four!**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Duo Quadim:**_

_**Chapter Four – Games**_

The following morning Galahad woke up and felt like maybe he'd died in the night…..he certainly felt like he should have. As he moved, he felt he was naked.

He smiled broadly, despite the pain in his head, wondering which lovely little thing from the tavern had been his partner the night before.

Just then Gawain loomed into view, and Galahad suddenly remembered what _really_ happened. "Oh Goddess!" he groaned burying his head in his pillow.

"I doubt she will aid you brother! By the moon you were drunk last night; I mean, so were we, but you…..you were deeply drunk!" Gawain laughed gently so as not to disturb his own head too greatly; it was bad but obviously not as bad as Gal's as he looked almost green.

Just then Evani entered with a slight knock. "Come to the tavern, I have enough of the brew to help all your headaches.." she smiled at Galahad "Well, for them it should all but cure it; alas for you it will only lessen the pain considerably."

He returned the smile gratefully "Lady, right now any lessening of this pain would a welcome relief."

She almost felt sorry for him…almost. She then went and fetched the other knights. She and Mira had agreed that they would not think any more of the events of the last night for now. They would wait and see what their respective knights would do.

Galahad too, wished to wait…in fact he would rather have waited in his room and until he was old and grey and his beard reached the floor. For he knew what they would say and do to him – what he would say and do if it had been one of them. His foggy brain still couldn't fathom what had happened, he had no knowledge of removing his clothes that was the scary part.

He dressed and braced himself for the trial by fire which was to come…..and headed for the tavern, if nothing else at least he might ease his aching head.

0-0-0-0-0

Mira arrived at the back of the tavern to find Tristan waiting for her "We need to speak of what happened last night, I know you felt it the same as I; and I observed something similar between Lancelot and Evani – this…" he touched his fingers to her cheek and they both smiled slightly at the shock "What is it?"

"I am not sure exactly what it is," Mira replied honestly forcing herself to break the connection, the disappointment clear in his eyes that she did so. She was not sure if she was ready to have a conversation like this, at this time of the day. Unlike her sister, who had been married, she had had little more than the occasional kiss on the cheek, and only then from friends of her family or from her family itself. What had happened between her and Tristan the night before still had her reeling, albeit in a very good way.

"It must mean something," Tristan stated, a determined look in his eye. He had every intention of figuring this all out. "It did not happen when I took your sister's arm yesterday."

"Perhaps it means we shuffle our feet too much?" Mira offered, earning a genuine smile from Tristan that almost turned her into a puddle at his feet. His face truly did soften when he smiled.

"I do not shuffle my feet lady," he replied taking a step closer to her; ever since that kiss last night a part of him had been almost craving her touch, even more so than he craved the revenge for Gareth's death. He reached his hand up and brushed a stray hair away from her face, the electricity bouncing between their skin.

"It is odd," she breathed, stepping even closer, almost feeling someone push her towards him. She brushed it off though as his eyes caught her own, holding her in his gaze. "You would think it would hurt," her hand went unconsciously to his face, her finger running lightly over one of the tattoos, almost driving him mad with desire.

Without thinking he leaned forward, once again capturing her lips with his own. The shock was almost instantaneous and warmed both their bodies, boiling their blood. Before long he deepened the kiss, earning a deep moan from her throat as her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer and then….

She pulled away, breaking all contact with him, a deep blush rising to her cheeks. "I am sorry but it is moving too quickly," she stammered before rushing into the back of the tavern, leaving a very confused and slightly injured scout in her wake.

0-0-0-0-0

Likewise Lancelot was waiting outside the front of the tavern for her sister "Lady" he smiled fondly as she walked up, her pulse quickly jumping just at the sight of him, she could still feel the pressure of his warm lips on hers if she merely closed her eyes, "I was not so drunk last night that I would forget that I kissed you…." he sobered "More importantly however is the fact that it….did something to me." He rubbed a hand over his head "can you tell me what?" He shook his head "I speak not in jest…" he touched her arm, his fingers grasping her wrist and they both felt it again.

They stepped back; he looked at her quizzically but with a warm smile "It seems we definitely have much to discuss….." He took her hand again, bringing it this time to his lips, kissing her knuckles and sending a shock thorough them both.

Evani felt it in her very toes and had to catch her breath when he released her hand, Lancelot doing the same, a broad smile one his face. "Perhaps my old friend was right," he mused.

"About what?" she asked, looking up at him now, reaching up to rub the back of her neck and pulling her hand away, her pendant slipping to the outside of her dress unnoticed.

"Gareth used to touch all the barmaids hands when we were young, and each time he would smile and say nothing, and go back to his drink. One day I asked him why, and he told me he was looking for his kindred spirit. His grandmother…your grandmother had explained to him that, when he found her, he would feel a spark and that was how he would know she was the one," Lancelot smiled fondly at the memory. "Perhaps that is what this is."

"Did he ever find her?" Evani asked, enraptured by the story of her brother, as she always was when hearing of him; unconsciously she stepped closer to Lancelot, eager to know.

"Aye he did. Her name was Lillian." Lancelot let out a sad sigh before continuing. "They were very much in love, and he would have married her had Rome not been so uptight about their soldiers marrying. He used to brag to Tristan and I when we would go on missions how he was to take her home and how his sisters would love her best," Evani smiled at this, a sudden dread in her heart. She had a feeling she would not like where this story was going.

"When he…when we brought him back from that last mission, she threw herself on him, sobbing and then she just stopped suddenly and went to Vanora, hugged her and whispered something into her ear and ran off. Less than five minutes later there were sounds of a struggle up on the battlements followed by screaming."

"What had happened?" Evani asked, having a pretty good idea already.

"She threw herself from the top of the Wall," he answered sadly. "We buried them together…they would have wanted it so."

"What had she told Vanora?" she asked, knowing that if she did not know it would eat at her.

"That she could not feel the spark any longer," there were tears pricking at his eyes, threatening to fall and he tried every way he could think of to fight them back. Bury them with all the others. He hated that memory most of all.

The sadness at the story and the pain on Lancelot's face overwhelmed her and she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. "Shh Lancelot, please do not be so sad," she murmured to him as he hugged her back, both of his arms snaking about her.

They pulled back and gazed at each other then, a certain spark flying between their eyes as he leaned over and kissed her gently, both of them losing themselves in the embrace.

"See, now I truly do not understand why she hit me?" Galahad's voice broke them apart, their breathing slightly ragged as they gazed at one another, Lancelot's arm still holding her steady.

"Because you were being an ass," Gawain answered knowingly, with a smile towards the two who they had just caught red handed…so to speak.

"Gotta feel sorry for Gareth though," Bors chuckled, nudging at Dag who had his hand to his head and a sour expression on his face as he glared down at his brother, who was much more used to the drink than him.

Arthur merely smiled at them as he passed behind his men, nodding at Lancelot.

"Well this surly is an interesting start to the day," Lancelot said after a moment.

"Just wait," Evani smiled sweetly, giving his cheek a peck before she hurried into the tavern and straight for the back room. She noticed Tristan as she passed, his face unreadable as usual, but a certain sadness about his eyes. This only caused her to double her efforts to reach the back.

0-0-0-0-0

Evani entered the back room to see Mira hanging her head over a barrel looking unwell while Vanora scolded her incessantly.

"What is all this, are you ill sister?" Evani asked, rushing to Mira's side to find her white as a sheet, her hands clutching the barrel and her arms trembling slightly, tears in her eyes.

"What all this is, is your sister being a daft cow!" Vanora said, coming to stand next to them. "She and Tristan were moving at it just fine, lookin' damn near adorable, when she goes and ruins it sayin' he's movin' too fast!" Vanora loved all the knights as her brothers, save Bors, which was obvious, but the scout, Dag and Arthur were among her favourites. They were good men, loyal and brave and always ready to take up for the others and even for her. But Tristan, he had held a special place in her heart ever since Gareth had died. She had never seen anyone take a death so hard as he took that one.

"Oh Mira," Evani said, taking her sister by the shoulders and helping her to straighten herself. "Was it all that bad?"

"I just do not think that I can now sister," she said, the tears very near the surface and evident in her voice. "I have only just heard of Gareth and here I am more concerned with how I look for Tristan than the fact that my brother is no more and his killers are yet alive."

"Oh but lass, Gareth would not want you beating yourself so," Vanora said softly, coming up to Mira's other side, wrapping her arm about the young woman as well. "He would want you to be happy."

"She is right sister," Evani agreed. "Remember what he used to say?"

Together they intoned, "Marry a knight for I cannot protect you forever!" The two girls shared a laugh and Mira whipped at her eyes.

"Sides," Vanora added. "There is no shame seeking comfort from a friend that you trust."

"You are both right. I will apologize and right it with him," she smiled a small smile then. "I do like him so," she added sheepishly.

"Oh, that does remind me," Evani beamed. "Gareth had a lover! A lovely woman according to Lancelot."

"Aye, that she was," Vanora answered sadly, thinking back on her dearest friend. She only hoped that she could be as close to these two women as Lillian had been to her.

"What happened to her?" Mira asked, noticing Vanora's sadness and leaning over to hug the woman, sensing that that was what she needed at that moment. Vanora gratefully returned it, squeezing her tightly.

"She killed herself when he died," Evani answered, somewhat sadly surprised at the smile that appeared on Mira's face. "You are glad by this?"

Vanora looked at her in shock as well as she nodded her head. "Aye, I am. For then they are always together; neither must live without the other and know that sadness," Mira answered honestly, forever the romantic at heart. "It is what he would have done."

The two sisters shared a knowing smile, and Mira gave Van another quick squeeze. "Now I must be out to start our latest bout of mischief," she smiled, taking the tray with the herbal remedy already prepared and carrying it out the door, tucking an apple into her pocket as a peace offering on her way.

0-0-0-0-0

Mira entered the main of the tavern, the knights the only ones there at such an early hour, walking over and carrying the tray of remedy, setting it down before them.

"Morning," she smiled at them, going around the table and handing them the drinks. When she got to Tristan she slipped an apple into his hand offering him a small apologetic smile, her eyes pleading with him.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face and he gave her hand a squeeze, taking the fruit. A wave of relief washed over her as she continued on, Jols entering the tavern then, a smile on his face.

"Congratulations are in order I hear," he said smiling over at Tristan.

"What are you going on about?" Lancelot almost growled, a confused look washing over him as Mira handed him his mug. When he brushed her hand there was no spark.

"Tristan and Mira," he said with a broad smile causing everyone at the table to pause mid drink before looking over towards the two aforementioned people, anger on one knight's face in particular. "I saw them behind the tavern not twenty minutes ago."

"That's impossible," Bors scoffed. "She was out front with Lancelot then. We all saw them!"

The knights continued to gaze at them in confusion, Tristan remaining impassive while Mira looked more than a little shocked at the accusation. 'Dammit why couldn't it have been Evani out here now!' she thought, recovering rather quickly.

"Bollocks," she said after a moment, almost cringing at the word. She hated that word. "How could I have been with Tristan in the back when Lancelot had me so well engaged?"

"Well you looked pretty well engaged in the back," Jols began, looking determined.

"Tristan?" Arthur asked the scout eyeing him closely, his headache suddenly returning.

"I know not of what he speaks," Tristan replied, eating at his apple.

"Perhaps you have been in the ale early this morning Jols?" Gawain asked, taking a drink of the brew before him.

"Nay," he was about to begin when Vanora's head shot out of the back. "Jols come back here now! I need your help!"

Looking more confused than ever Jols walked into the back and was not gone but a minute before he returned, a grin on his face and a knowing look in his eye as he winked over towards Mira. "Right, mayhap I was still just caught up in the show from last night. Galahad pray, did you ever find your clothes?"

The young man blushed scarlet, and the ensuing ribbing he had to endure soon detracted everyone from Jols' comments. Mira smiled at Tristan, it seemed they had another ally.

0-0-0-0-0

Lancelot, however, could not shake the feeling something was not right….Jols comments only aroused his suspicions further.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but it wasn't the same – then it occurred to him, where had been the spark? She had touched him and he had felt nothing…. He stood, a little unsteadily, and made his way to the back, time for a talk he felt.

Suddenly Tristan was in his path "Where are you going Lancelot?" he enquired mildly.

"I have had a thought and wish to follow it."

"Aye…" the scout nodded seriously "mayhap that is only right and proper; you have so few, it is not wise to let them wander about alone." There was silent mirth in the scout's eyes.

Lancelot grinned "Tristan, why do you bother with a knife to cut that apple? Your tongue would work as well, it is sharp enough…."as the scout flashed a smile, the dark knight continued on his way. Tristan let him go feeling he had delayed him long enough for the girls to scatter.

Evani was coming back through the sideway door and collided with him "Ah, I wished to speak with you and here you are." He smiled.

He looked down to speak and saw a small piece of wood protruding from her dress. He reached down to touch it, his fingertips caressing her skin briefly as he did so – both noting, even with that brief contact, the sparks that flew – and pulled forth a wooden pendant.

He noted with a start the shape of a wolf's head similar to his own. He turned it over saw the letter 'E' with 'ly' above it.

He looked quizzically at her and she smiled. "Gareth had a Lion with the letter 'G' and 'ch', my…sister had a dragon with the letter 'M' and 'mu' and I have this…..put them together and it spells the word 'muchly'."

"Aye, I remember it – Tristan took the pendant and the tapestry you made him" Evani wrinkled her nose, as if _she _would _sew_! "I took something else of his….would you like to see it?" Evani glanced behind her where Van was flapping her hands in exasperation at her to go.

"Aye….I would."

He held out his arm "Lady?" he saw her look "I think we will be safe through the cotton of my shirt." He grinned.

She took his arm and both were surprised to still feel a slight tingle "Mayhap I should wear my armour?" he smiled.

"Mayhap you should…for it is obviously fierce magic!" Evani laughed.

Suddenly he stopped, a new thought appearing in his mind. "Why an E?"

"What?" she asked startled, immediately seeing her error. 'Bollocks!' she thought, trying to quickly come up with an explanation for the letter.

"The E? I understand the G for Gareth, but if your name is Mira then why not an M?" he inquired further. This was all very strange.

"Um, my baby's sister's name is Margaret…Evani is my middle name. And I wanted to make sure she could tell the difference in all ways," Evani covered quickly, heaving a quiet sigh of relief as he seemed to buy the story and they continued on.

"Evani…" he studied her closely for a moment. "Aye, that suits you better I think," he grinned at her, causing her to blush a bit.

'Damnit all! I never blush!' she thought to her self as they continued on before a thought occurred to her. "Oh and it was my baby sister who made that dreadful tapestry," she added quickly with a grin.

Lancelot chuckled slightly, a nagging feeling still edging at his mind. He suddenly looked as if a thought occurred to him and leant over and sniffed her hair "It's smells wonderful…" he grinned wolfishly, earning himself a sunny smile and smack on the arm.

"Save your flattery for the women who need it remember?" she rolled her eyes.

"You know, I have already forgotten them….." he grinned.

But he noted that it was different than before; first thing, when there had been no spark he suddenly remembered she smelt of lilacs and roses, now the spark was back and she smelt once more of a delicious concoction of vanilla and honey…..he's mind began to ponder all this even as they walked and talked.

Dagonet walked over to Tristan as the scout watched them go; Tristan knew he'd have to warn them, he knew that look only too well – Lancelot was suspicious "Something is not right here Scout, and I know you know."

"What?" Tristan looked passively at the large knight.

Dag smiled despite his aching head "Tell me your secret and you have my solemn word I'll not tell another soul – not even Bors."

Suddenly a small hand snaked from behind the door, cutting off the kitchens from the bar, and yanked him back. Tristan followed quietly, making sure no one saw.

As he staggered into the kitchens Vanora was stood shielding someone "You swear Dag, not to tell? You swear on my Bors' life, you won't?"

"Aye….I swear, but on my own life – not another's." The large knight vowed honourably.

She stepped aside to show….the duplicate of the woman he had just seen leave with Lancelot.

"But…I mean…how?" He looked very confused and put a hand to his head.

Mira held out another mug of brew to him "Here; this will help the pain." She smiled "alas the confusion I cannot aid with."

"Twins…" supplied Tristan.

"Goddess…that would explain a lot!" suddenly he thought "Poor Galahad! So it _was _you…sort of….." he chortled quietly "Aye, well, the pup had it coming I'm sure!"

He smiled again at Mira "Well, it's good to meet you lass – though I reckon we've probably already met more than once, if I had but realised?"

"Aye…." She went and hugged him, something about him made her feel safe and she liked him. He was large with kind eyes, like their father had been.

He hugged her back "You have your brother's gentleness, so I reckon your sister must have his sharp tongue and sharper fists. I'm assuming she was the one wielding Excalibur yesterday?"

"Aye that she was….my expertise lay with the bow. Evani prefers to see her enemy up close and personal when she kills them." Mira smiled ruefully "You know, even when she takes their heads - despite the blood spatter even - she never flinches, never wavers."

"She is like the scout here and Lancelot then, for neither do they." Dag smiled "Though I think Tristan is the only one who does not feel remorse for the killing we do."

"Nay, nor does she….I, on the other enjoy the hunt but less of the kill."

Tristan shrugged "Not all need enjoy killing…."

"Did Gareth?"

"Yes and no…." Tristan waved a hand.

"It depended…" Dagonet added.

"On what?"

"On whether he felt they deserved it or not. If they had attacked us then he usually had no qualms about it…..but if it was an attack on our part ordered by Rome, then he would wrestle his conscience about it."

Mira smiled, noticing instantly the sadness that had appeared in Tristan's eyes. "Then he remained true to himself as we knew he would."

"Aye in a way we all envied him…especially him and Lance." He indicated Tristan.

"We did wish to be like him…to know that when this was over we could go back to how we used to be. But we found we hardened to the bloodshed and killing over the years; both Lancelot and I know we will one day perish on a battlefield; but we wished better for Gareth." The scout said matter of factly.

"NO!" Mira's cry was so emphatic that it caught the others by surprise, and made Van shush her.

"Do you wish the others to come thundering in?"

Mira blushed before walking over and wrapping her arms about Tristan, hugging him close. "No….but he will not die on _any_ battlefield, not while I have breath in my body; and the same for Lancelot, for my sister feels as much for him as I do for Tristan! We would not let you perish!" Adding quickly in a hushed voice "Do not be so sad for Gareth; I miss him as well." She then pulled away and turned to look at Dagonet "We would not let any of you perish!"

The scout, however, was more interested in her actions as well as her protestation of caring for him and her sister for Lancelot……

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile across the fort, Lancelot was holding the door open for Evani, leading her into his room. She looked around and noted that he was indeed a messy bachelor. Blushing slightly, with his lopsided grin firmly in place, he hurried about the room, picking up the clothing and weapons that were strewn about.

Within moments the room was presentable and he led her to the bed, holding her hand, revelling in the feel of the energy flowing between them, as she sat down upon it.

"I do not understand why you cleaned," she laughed, disappointed when he broke the contact to go over to a trunk near the fireplace, blowing some dust off of it as he knelt down. "My room is usually just as bad."

"Is that so lady?" he asked with a smirk, opening the trunk and reaching inside, pulling out a heavy cloth that was wrapped around an item that was about a foot long in total. He walked over to the bed and settled next to her, holding the parcel between them he opened it carefully to reveal a small dagger. There were a few shinny rocks attached to it somewhat haphazardly and a few crude carvings on the blade, but it was sharp and in good condition.

"The dagger," Evani breathed, reaching out and running her fingers softly over it.

"He took meticulous care of it," Lancelot said, smiling at her reaction to the trinket. "Many a Woad died at the end of its blade, and he would spend hours sitting at the campfire, polishing it after each battle."

She slowly took it from him, holding in gently in her hands, running her fingers across the blade and down the hilt. It had been the only thing she had taken the time to make, sitting cross-legged out behind their hut, concentrating on making it perfect while her sister had been inside, working at the tapestry. She had been so proud of it and still remembered his face as she ran over to him, then 15 summers, kneeling down next to her and placing a hand on her back as she explained each carving to him; and the proud look he had when he tucked it into his belt.

"You kept this?" she asked, looking up at him, a soft smile on her face and tears pricking her eyes.

"Aye. He would hate for it to have been buried in the dirt," Lancelot stated. "I remember he would only use it when the battle was just; when the enemy attacked first. Otherwise, no matter how dire the situation, he would not draw the blade. I asked him of it once, and he said he would not tarnish his sister's memory so…" his voice trailed off and he took a deep breath, trying to control the grief that had begun to wash over him.

"You should have it back," he said after a moment reaching out and closing her hands around the weapon, the room almost humming with the energy that was passing between them. Their eyes locked and she leaned forward, kissing him deeply. After a moment they broke apart, their breathing deep but controlled.

"It is yours," she murmured, leaning forward enough so that her lips brushed his as she spoke, looking deeply into his eyes. "He would wish it so." She kissed him once more, gently this time before rising slowly, the dagger now in his hands and her fingers trailing up his arm and over his cheek slowly, enjoying the now familiar feel of the electricity about them. "Now we must be back to the tavern before the others come searching for us."

0-0-0-0-0

Mira was still close to Tristan when the door leading from the main area of the tavern suddenly opened, Bors lumbering in. Dagonet quickly grabbed her and hid her behind his large frame, between his hung over companion and the back door.

"Wot the bloody 'ell is this?" he asked, looking suspiciously between Tristan, Dagonet and Vanora, who was looking back at him clearly irritated. "Wot are ya all doin' in 'ere?" he crossed his arms over his chest and continued to gaze at them.

"Movin' barrels wot's it to ya?" Vanora almost growled back. "Someone 'ad to 'elp me as you're little more'n a dead rat right now!"

Bors ignored her "You're up to somefing…."

Van looked around the small room, seeming even smaller now with them all in it, "Oh Yes, _Bors_" she spat his name, causing the man to flinch "we are plotting to overthrow the bloody Roman empire with just us, a few barrels of ale and a _rapidly_ depleting bowl of apples" she slapped Tristan's hand as he filched three.

"Some men march on their stomachs Van, I march on apples."

"Aye, and broken fingers if you steal any more!" but she grinned.

He flashed a smile, as Bors cleared his throat "I woz only wonderin' as there's definitely somefing up…even Lance is noticin' it…."

"Well, not 'ere there ain't – so unless you're goin' to 'elp, sod off! You're just getting' in the way!" Van flapped a dishcloth at him. He turned to leave muttering, and felt an apple bounce off the back of his head. "Oh smart, Van, very smart!" she raised a mug and he held up his hands. "Alright, alright, I'm going."

Van saw Tristan pocketing the offending apple "Waste not, want not….you threw it away." He shrugged.

"I threw it, granted." She nodded "Nothing says I threw it away."

"Same difference….either way it's mine now." He raised an eyebrow "you're welcome to _try_ and take it back…."

"No, keep it if it means that much to ya!" Van grinned.

Once Bors was gone, Mira stepped out with a smile as Tristan handed her one of the apples. Dagonet and Van shared a look and a smirk – Tristan _never_ shared his apples, well not since Gareth anyway.

"Right – it's his turn tonight…" Van smiled mischievously at the way Bors had left.

"We had planned on Gawain…" Mira put in "But if you want we can torment Bors instead…"

"Nay lass, Evani told me what you planned for Gawain and that'll still be possible…..as for my Bors, I know what we can do with him and he won't like it – not one bit…." She grinned evilly.

"Would you have done aught to me?" Dagonet asked curiously, a bit of fear in his eyes as he remembered Galahad's little mishap the night before.

Van and Mira exchanged a look "Nay Dagonet; there are three knights here who would have been very safe from our mischief….Lancelot, Tristan and yourself. All others are fair prey."

"Even Arthur?"

"Aye, even Arthur….though I think Evani would be more keen to inflict further suffering on him than I, as I feel she has already tormented the poor man enough."

"Why _not_ me? I can understand Lancelot and Tristan, they were your brother's closest friends after all," 'as well the men you both love' he added to himself "But not I."

"It is obvious you are a good, kind and gentle man; and Van clearly adores you, so we would not punish you."

He blushed a little and changed the subject, after seeing the amused look in Tristan's eye "Why Gawain…."

"Gawain is only a little prank….it is just he so fussy with his hair….." Mira mused, the mischievous glint appearing in her eyes however was nowhere near as bright as the one that usually came to Evani's.

At that the large knight burst out laughing, followed by Tristan who chortled quietly "Aye lass, I have to admit he is that….I won't ask though…if I know I may laugh overmuch each time I see him and cause too many questions."

Mira squeezed his arm with a smile and went back to helping Van clean the pots; as the two knights left, Tristan turned to Dagonet "When she touched you…did you feel anything?"

The large knight looked confused. "Feel anything? Why would I feel anything?" Then a knowing look came over his face at the discomfit on the scout's. "Ah….I see….like Gareth? Did _you_?"

Tristan nodded "So did Lancelot and Evani from what I saw…."

"Then you have your answer Tris; for I did not feel so much as a twitch." Dag smiled and slapped him on the back. Tristan couldn't have stopped the small smile on his lips even if he'd wanted to - he had his answer, and so had Lancelot if he only but knew it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later that evening the girls worked their same magic as the night before. Pretty soon the men were as drunk as skunks……

Evani snuck off and made sure Gawain's room was ready for him. When she got back Van tipped the wink to Mira. She brought honey out to sweeten the mead for Bors. "fanksh lassss…." He slurred as she 'tripped' and split it in Gawain's hair.

Her mumbled apologies were shrugged off purely because he was so drunk, Dagonet (now he was in their group he was no longer plied with drink, he certainly felt his head thanking them for it) and Tristan watched in amusement with a growing realisation that the nightmare was only beginning for Gawain if his brother was anything to go by…

"You know, I would not wish to cross them," muttered Dagonet with a smile.

"Nay…they take ruthlessness to new levels do they not?" Tristan grinned in return.

"You're enjoying this!"

"Aye and why not? It is not me they are tormenting like demons from Hades." The scout shrugged "'sides they do no lasting damage…."

Dagonet looked at the mess that Gawain's hair was already in and had an inkling of what was to come "He mayn't agree come morning…" he smiled.

Tristan grinned "Mayhap it's time he had a haircut…."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Out in the kitchens the part of the plan concerning Bors was ready to be carried out.

"Van are you sure about this? I mean, it seems incredibly cruel even by our standards and if he ever found out he'd gut us…if it were me, _I'd_ gut me!" Mira worried and was backed up by an emphatic nod of her sister.

"Listen, it's not even real anyway, it's just pretend…but it'll shut up his constant bragging about how he's such a ladies man, will it not?"

"Aye, there's not doubt of that!" Evani laughed, she turned to her sister "Right well, I'll get Gawain back to his room and then when everyone's gone we'll get Bors to 'bed'!" she grinned "Two in one night, a record even by our standards sister!"

Mira smiled pensively; she could see the uncertainty in Evani's eyes……what they were doing to Gawain was one thing, but with Bors it was something else entirely.

Still if it helped give a little extra insurance to their friend that her lover would not stray, well……they were willing…

0-0-0-0-0

A few minutes later Evani had a staggering Gawain leaning against her, she giggled as he kept calling her a 'pretty lady'; he was being so sweet that she felt almost bad for what they were doing, but it was nothing that could not be undone on the morrow.

At the door to his room, she kicked it open and made her way to his bed. She had already ensured she had a clear path to it so there was no need for light. She stripped of his tunic and shirt and made sure the honey in his hair got over his chest and back 'accidentally', and then helped him into bed. She smiled…now they only had to wait until morning.

However, things at the tavern were starting to unravel. Lancelot, although very drunk once more, was paying more attention this night; he was aware that this Mira serving him once again smelt of roses and lavender, and once more there was no spark.

Just as Evani arrived back at the tavern so he came into the kitchens to confront her, Tristan hot on his heels along with Dagonet. As the other knights got up to see what the commotion was, Lancelot was suddenly confronted with two Mira's staring horror-struck at him…………until he passed out.

"You sort it…" Mira bolted into the alley just as an unsteady Arthur and the other shouldered their way past Tristan and Dag.

"Why _can't_ I bloody see!" demanded a riled Arthur; he was becoming increasingly unsure as to how and why he was getting so drunk each night….all he knew was that Mira served their table and when she did the next day he had the emperor of all hangovers.

The scout glanced over his shoulder and shrugged letting his commander passed to get to his best friend.

"Whaa 'appened?" Arthur raised bleary eyes to Evani, and once again she felt a pang. These were good men, and she wondered if all this was fair. A sudden breeze through the door pushed her forward towards Lancelot.

"I…..he came in and passed out…I did not think he would wish to be seen in such a state, so decided to ask Dagonet and Tristan to guard the door for a few moments until he righted." She smiled.

Arthur patted her arm, as Mira looked on in wonder at her sister's smooth lie – she herself had never inherited that knack, but Evi and Gar had. "Kind lady….do not fret so…it is not the first and doubtful twill be the last time we will see my faithful friend so…"

Evani felt another pang of guilt "I will take him to his room and hope he will fare better on the morrow." She made a decision, the others would have to like it "You should not get so drunk Arthur. I worry for your men and you – let me give you less on the next evening?"

"Aye, Lady – mayhap you are right…..please if you would be so kind as to help lessen our intake…" he smiled "if nothing else, my head would thank you."

"A jest….." she smiled.

"Aye, even us boring men can still jest with pretty ladies." He smiled.

"Aye, and flirt it would seem!" she laughed; and grabbed Lancelot's fist as it was about to connect with Arthur's jaw. Both felt the sudden jolt in their arms and grinned at each other - the dark knight's anger, at awakening to find his friend and commander flirting with this woman he felt such a connection to, swiftly fading.

It was back and once more he noticed, as she leaned over to help to his feet, she smelled of vanilla and honey.

"Lancelot, he meant no harm….do you think me so fickle?" she chided gently; their eyes locked, and it was as if no others were in the room.

"Nay…nay, I do not…it wassss just…" he leant close to her ear "it wasss gone before and I…worried. But now issss back….you know of wha' I speak."

She nodded "Then do not fret so…all is well." She nodded to the others and helped him out.

Arthur looked round surprised but smiling "I do believe he would have hit me! It musss be love."

0-0-0-0-0-0

A thought struck Lancelot as they reached his room "There were two of you…"

"You are drunk Lancelot…..you are seeing double." She smiled as she opened the door and helped him to the bed.

His hand caressed her cheek and he rubbed a thumb over her lips "I see only one now….I _feel_ only one now…" his breathing deepened as they both felt that spark intensify, Evani felt something akin to a shove and suddenly found her lips locked to Lancelot's.

The kiss deepened and she felt it all the way to her toes. Her arms snaked around his neck and his around her waist pulling her down with him.

Unusually for Lancelot, he made no attempt to seduce her, to undress her. Merely lay kissing her and hugging her close to him; both were lost in the sensations in their bodies.

"I have never felt like this before….." Evani gasped eventually.

"Neither have I…wassss 'appening to us?" Lancelot's brown eyes stared deeply into her green ones.

"I care not…." She kissed him again, deliberately deepening it until……

"Mira?" Tristan's amused voice was at the still open door.

She sighed, Van had better be bloody grateful! "Aye…I am coming." She extricated herself from Lancelot. "I have not finished my shift Lancelot. But I will return - one day." She smiled sadly "But mayhap you will not want me then….." she had begun to worry about what he would do when he discovered her deception. It was alright for Mira hers knew of what they were doing, Lancelot didn't.

A hand grasped her arm and the familiar jolt hit her "I will _always_ want you." earnest eyes regarded her. She kissed him once more and left; she only prayed he spoke true.

Outside the door Tris stood looking over the training area "The fun pales now?"

"Aye…it is getting out of hand, and I worry he will hate me." She wrapped her hands round his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. He felt like Gareth and for that she was grateful.

"We will finish it this night…I know what is planned for Bors, there is no worry about it. Mayhap though you should let Lancelot know as I do sooner rather than later….we ride for the Bishop in a few days…" They turned and made their way back to the tavern.

Evani reached up and kissed the scout's cheek "You're a good man Tris, and I do not miss my brother so badly when you are near….it is almost as if he is with us too."

"Thank you Evani….that is quite a compliment." He dipped his head, but his eyes shone.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning shrieks from Gawain's room brought them all out as a white feathered _thing_ ran out onto the training area hotly pursued by a guffawing Galahad.

Gawain was incandescent with rage……he was covered with honey and feathers, and that was because his bed was full of them!

"When I called you a chicken yesterday Gawain, I did not mean for you take me so seriously brother!" The younger knight crowed in delight.

Gawain hurled himself at Galahad, and it was not long before they were both covered in dirt, honey and feathers….

At that moment a raving Bors came running into the compound shrieking "_ARGH…ARGH_!" Hotly pursued by some of his brood yelling 'Daddy kissed a _man_! Daddy kissed a _man_!" and a hysterically laughing Van.

Evani walked up to Lancelot, who was standing incredulous to the mayhem around him, and wrapped her arms round his waist; they felt the now welcomed jolt, and he caught the aroma of vanilla and honey "Good morning Lancelot….what have I missed?"

Bors ran past "I did _not _kiss a bloody man! I did not – he…..it…..weren't real…it _weren't_…."

Galahad howled at Gawain "Why'd you do _that_! _I'm_ as bad as _you_ now!"

His brother knight stomped past muttering murderously "at least I haven't killed you…_yet_…."

Arthur came out holding his head "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING _ON_?" he flinched "_what_ wasn't real? Who are _they_? Oh God! _Gawain, Galahad_!

"Would someone please tell me why Bors is trying to eat the dirt, and Gawain and Galahad resemble dirty chickens!"

Lancelot grinned at her and hugged her back. "Oh not much…."

Elsewhere, out of sight of the others, Mira stood leaning back against Tristan who had his chin resting on her head, his arms round her waist and her holding his hands, that familiar energy coursing through them both at the contact, bringing a content smile to the young woman's face. "It worked then…."

She felt him nod "Aye, so it would seem….."


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

_**Disclaimer: We don't own anything here except the premise of this particular bit of fanfic and Evani and Mira and any other non-King Arthur characters! PLEASE don't sue, Tracy137's too poor already, all you'd get is a load of animals and a rust-bucket of a car and Calliann's a trainee nurse and is equally as destitute, perhaps even more so! **_

**_This is the first joint venture between Calliann and Tracy137 so please be nice as our already fragile egos are prone to tears or fits of violence! LOL_**

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming or nitpicking please; and we will try to update regularly.**_

_**Sorry this update has taken so long. As you already figured neither one of us had died, we've just both been busy. Especially me with stupid nursing school, but Tracy137 is fortunately a very understanding sister I have and has been incredibly supportive throughout the entire semester. Hopefully the next chapter will not take as long as this one to get up. Let us know what you think!**_

'……_**..' thoughts.**_

"……" _** speech.**_

_**Anyway…..chapter five!**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Duo Quadim:**_

_**Chapter Five – Confessions **_

"I cannot bloody believe this!" Gawain grumbled again as he sat in a horse trough in the stables, stripped naked in a pool of water as Mira tried to keep from blushing as she worked at removing the honey and feathers from his hair. They had rinsed off easily enough from the rest of his body, judging by the fact that the feathers floating in the pool were the only things hiding his modesty. But the ones in his hair were taking extra work, and Mira had lost the game of dice with her sister and was forced to be the one to wash them out.

Sighing she continued at her task; this was the worst plan yet…pausing she looked up at Bors, who was still spitting profusely and washing his mouth out repeatedly; maybe not.

"I will bloody kill you, brother," Gawain growled in the direction of Galahad who was in a different trough not far off, being taken care of by one of the other bar maids.

"I told you I didn't bloody well do it!" Galahad whined, wrinkling his nose at the profuse smell of oranges. They were squeezing them into the men's hair to loosen up the honey and remove the feathers, and the smell in the stable was now overpowering. Up in the loft, Evani looked down, trying to contain her mirth.

"Alright enough of this," Arthur stepped up, rubbing his temples. Vanora and Mira had supplied all the knights, save Tristan and Dagonet of course, with a fresh batch of brew that morning and his headache from the drink had thankfully subsided. Unfortunately his headache from his men was only growing. "Who is bloody responsible for all of this?"

"I am afraid I am Arthur," Mira said after a moment, bowing her head in shame, shocking everyone present, including her sister high in the loft. 'What is that daft bat up to this time,' she wondered, straining her ears to hear better.

"_You_?" Gawain asked in shock, moving at odd angles to look at her from his place in the tub while everyone else looked on in shock as well.

"Explain Mira," Arthur's voice was stern, but his eyes looked more than slightly confused. How could someone so sweet…suddenly the memory of her wielding his sword came back to him and he back-tracked his train of thought. Oh yes, she was quite capable of it.

"I, if you remember, am the one who tripped on my own two feet last night, spilling the honey on poor Gawain," she patted his shoulder sorrowfully before continuing. "And it was I who helped him to bed, and did not check to see that his pillow had good stitching when he fell upon it. I am truly sorry for it," she thought of her brothers' grave and in an instant her bottom lip was quivering, tears pooling in her eyes. "I have been very un-cautious and my brother would be mightily ashamed of me right now,"

It took everything in Tristan not to rush to her and take her into his arms, smothering her in kisses until she soothed. As it were, he was just quick enough to send his foot out as Lancelot was moving past him to do that very thing, causing the great knight to stumble and giving Dagonet time to take her into his arms, trying to sooth her. It would do no good for Lancelot to become more suspicious before Evani could tell him the truth.

Lancelot righted himself and scowled over at Tristan who merely shrugged in response.

"It was an accident then Lady, do not fret so," Gawain said and, for a moment forgetting his current situation, went to rise.

She was quickly there with her hands on his shoulders, pushing him back into the water. There was but one knight present whom she wished to see naked, and Gawain was not that knight. For a moment she pouted for not playing this trick on Tristan and quickly brushed that thought aside as she felt a blush come unbidden to her cheek. She must remember the part she was to play.

"Never fear knight, so long as you do not bear me any ill will, than I shall be well, but let us first get these feathers from your hair," she patted his shoulders and continued at her task.

"Well that might explain his problems, but what of mine 'eh?" Bors grumbled, taking yet another swig of wine to rinse his mouth.

"Tell us again Bors, what it was that happened?" Lancelot asked with a smirk, hiding his frustration at Tristan. He did not need others comforting his Evani…yes that name suited her much better and was the one he would use when they were alone or in his mind, for Mira seemed too soft for his feisty lady. Funny, he had never been so possessive of a woman before…perhaps it was that spark Gareth always spoke of. If it were the case, he did mightily enjoy it.

"I woke up this morning to find myself 'ugging…." He shuddered and spat again "_Somefing_ that I fought was my _Van_…...but it weren't, it…were…." he stumbled "it were a _man_!" He started spitting and scrubbing his mouth again.

"And?" Lancelot pressed.

"And I kissed him…. but it didn't count, it didn't! Did it Van? It was some bloody pretend thing! Someone was jesting badly with me!"

"Nay….it does not count and t'weren't real….but you were so funny…." She chortled.

"Aye…to you mayhap Wench…" he shuddered once more, before spitting deeply on the ground "but I'll be 'avin' bloody nightmares for many a long season!"

"Perhaps tis only nature at work," Mira said from her place at Gawain's hair, heaving a silent sigh of relief. 'Finally, only one section to go!' she thought excitedly as she continued on.

"Wot's that supposed to mean lass?" Bors asked her gruffly, once the knights had contained their laughter.

"Well, I have often met men whom, while they were great wooer's of women, were also great wooer's of men, sometimes to their surprise, and sometimes not; someone obviously thought so with you…hence their jest….however, badly in taste." she answered easily causing all the knights to pause in shock. This was as bad as when she had compared Excalibur to Arthur's manhood not two days before, and the knights were once again very intrigued by this.

Bors bristled and rose, popping his knuckles. "_Wot_ did you say?" he almost growled at her.

"Mayhap the ale just revealed something that was always there," she shrugged nonchalantly, only four feathers left to go, squeezing some more orange onto Gawain's hair.

"Take that back, you bleedin' little harpy," he growled, coming around at her, his wrist blades in his hands. "My little bastards should prove otherwise!"

"Nay; one man I knew had fifteen little 'uns, and still he kept his evening company with the stable boy. Sometimes a great many children, like a large weapon, can be merely acting as compensation," she replied easily, removing the last feather as he lunged at her, his face red with anger.

Tristan felt Dag grab him and hold him back, and noticed Dag was doing the same to Lancelot. Shaking his head slightly he turned back to the fray before him to watch Mira whirl quickly, her bow mysteriously appearing from beneath the cloak she always wore, an arrow knocked and aimed at Bors head.

"I like you Bors, truly I do, and meant no harm in my jest," she said in a calm eerie voice, reminding them all of Gareth at that precise moment. Whenever he did not wish to act he took on that demeanour. "You are just more sensitive than I first suspected. I offer apologies for my offence, but if you do not lower your weapons I will be forced to end your life. Please do not force my hand sir, for I like your woman and children too much to do so," she watched him, her face an impassive mask, but her eyes pleading with him.

"Bors, enough!" Arthur yelled to him, noticing that the large knight had no intention of pressing the attack as his face softened. Silently he replaced his blades to the sheathes at his sides.

"Sorry lass," he mumbled, turning to walk back to the bale of hay he had been sitting on prior.

Slowly Mira lowered her bow, it disappearing beneath her cloak as quickly as it had appeared. "No harm done then," she said softly before walking over and hugging the large man tightly. "Mayhap if you just remember what you have, a lovely bunch of bastards and a loving woman, mayhap incidents like the one last night will aught happen again," she smiled, kissing the top of his head before disappearing out of the stables, in desperate need of some fresh air.

They all watched her go in silence, Lancelot moving to follow a few moments later while Tristan melted into the shadows, leaving the rest to deal with Arthur.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Lancelot exited the stables and looked around confusedly. She could not have gone that far in such a short time…his thoughts were cut short as someone jumped atop his back, hands reaching around to cover his eyes, the immediate shock running through his system.

"Looking for someone?" Evani's sweet voice whispered into his ear, the smell of vanilla and honey wafting to him.

"Mayhap, but first I must deduce who it is that has me captive," he teased, a grin appearing on his face.

"Guess…."

"Hmm…let me see," his hands went up behind him, brushing along her body for a moment, causing her to gasp. "Someone beautiful…"

"Who needs not your compliments…" his hands continued to wander and it was about to drive Evani mad with desire. Between his hands and the energy pulsing through them it was a wonder she could keep her wits at all.

"Let us it be my Evani?" he asked with a smirk causing her to suddenly release him. He turned to face her, the grin on his face melting away at the shocked one on her own.

"How did you know?" she almost stammered.

"You know how I know," he wondered if she was unwell and brought a hand about her waist to steady her. "Do you ail?"

"My name, how did you know my name…"

"You told me yesterday that it was your middle name, and I just think it suits you better…do you not remember that I spoke so yesterday?" he asked growing more confused. Why should the use of the name frighten her so?

"Oh aye," the memory came back to her suddenly, having been dwarfed by the kiss they had shared afterwards. She eased considerably. "That kiss just erased it from my mind it seems," she moved closer to him, her hands coming to rest on his shirt, playing slightly with the neckline.

"Would you rather I not call you thus?" he asked, still confused. Why in all of Hades would the name upset her so?

"Nay it is fine, but mayhap we should just keep it between us for a time," she suggested, leaning even closer. "I like secrets…"

He grinned wolfishly, hauling her flush against his body. "I cannot say that I don't agree lady," he whispered huskily, leaning over and kissing her deeply, sending both their senses reeling. For a moment, they could have sworn they heard a very familiar laugh echoing about them before becoming completely lost in the kiss.

As it continued to intensify they broke apart, breathing ragged. "Mayhap this is not the best of places for such an embrace," he said, running a finger slowly down her cheek."

"I would think not," she agreed with a sly grin. "Mayhap we could retire to your quarters….there is something that I wish to discuss with you."

Lancelot quirked an eyebrow at her. "Forward lady, but what kind of man do you think I am and whoever told you?" he grinned.

Evani laughed and punched his arm. "I do not wish to do aught else than talk my brave sir knight, and see if afterwards you will still have me…" her voice trailed off and she smiled up at him, a certain amount of unease in her eyes.

"What is it that troubles you?" Lancelot asked, immediately concerned.

"Not here knight, come," she said, taking his hand and leading him away, hoping that her sister would not be angry at her for telling him. Perhaps Tristan could be the one to explain it to Mira. She had no doubts that her sister would be completely agreeable to any idea that came from the scout. She was deep in these thoughts and they were already halfway to the quarters when Lancelot's voice disturbed her.

"What happened to your cloak?"

"My what?"

"You're cloak…and your bow," he said noting the double swords but no sign of the weapon he had seen her wielding not ten minutes prior. "Where are they?"

"I…..um…hid them," she smiled up at him. "These are much easier to carry." At his suspicious look she sighed and turned to face him. "Do not worry so Lancelot. Soon all will be explained," she answered, leading him the rest of the way in silence.

0-0-0-0-0-0

As Mira hurried along the back of the stables, a hand reached out swiftly and caught her, spinning her into a pair of now very familiar arms, and the safety of the shadows. "You did well," Tristan said, a hint of pride in his voice as he held her close, one hand snaking about her waist while the other kept a hold of her wrist, slowly moving up in a circular motion until her fingers were laced with his own. "You should be rewarded."

"As should you for not interfering," Mira smiled softly up at him. "I saw your hand reach for your blade."

"You miss little," he observed, his face lowering slowly towards her, his lips a mere inches from her own.

"My brother was a fine scout," she replied. "He taught me well…" her voice trailed off as his lips brush hers, his arm tightening about her waist. After a few moments they broke apart, their breathing ragged as she rested her head against his chest, him leaning down to kiss the top of it. "You shall surely kill me with kisses such as those," she panted, her arms wrapping about his body, hugging him closely.

He smirked, kissing her head again and hugging her tighter. "Shall I refrain?"

"If you wish to break my heart," she replied easily, settling against him, getting comfortable. They stood like that for some time, holding one another; enjoying both the warmth of their closeness as well as the tingling feeling that was now a constant part of their physical contact.

After awhile, Tristan felt her frown against him and was immediately alert. "What is it?"

"Evani worries…it is not like her."

"She fears loosing Lancelot's love for your trickery."

"Would he be so fickle? It was all in fun, and he has naught been a victim," the frown deepened.

"Aye with most he would, but I do not see it so with her…they share the same connection as we do."

She smiled at that, snuggling closer to him, wondering if there was a way for them to truly become one being. An image flashed to her mind, one that entertained her most nights as she drifted off to sleep and she began to blush a deep scarlet. 'Now is not the time to be having that thought!' she scolded herself internally before moving on. "Well let us hope that that is the case, for I would hate to have to kill him for breaking her heart…."

"I could always do it for you. It would bother me little," he said after a moment

She looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest. "Do you feel that towards all I wonder?" she looked hopefully and almost a little fearful as she awaited his response.

He regarded her seriously for a long moment before loosening himself a bit, walking over to a bale of hay, leading her by the hand, he sat and pulled her into his lap, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I have wondered often over these two days how you could have endeared yourself to me so quickly," he said after a moment, watching her face closely.

"As have I," she said, pausing to wait for him to continue.

"I have no answer save that perhaps it is as Gareth used to say. We are kindred spirits. And perhaps it is he who wants us together."

She smiled softly at that, reaching both hands up to run her thumbs slowly over his tattoos. "That is a nice thought…"

"I do know one thing for certain," he locked eyes with her then, his face a mask of seriousness. "After having you by my side, I do not believe I would survive long in this world without you near."

The smile on her face grew and tears of joy sprang into her eyes. "I feel very muchly the same Tristan," she said softly, a light breeze picking up around her, pulling her hair from her face as she leaned forward, kissing him gently, her arms wrapping around his neck as his came about her waist, the feeling of someone pushing them together being studiously ignored.

"Mira? I think your sister is about to tell…." Tristan broke the embrace and pointed; there in the distance was a worried looking Evani leading a confused Lancelot to his room.

"Should she?"

"She is too concerned not to. I think it is best she does so now….to leave it overlong would cause him hurt and anger."

"But not yet?"

"Nay, mayhap he will be a little put out – but will most likely shrug it off as Dagonet did; and you have finished your jesting with them now so why the pretence?"

"Aye you are right….but we still do not wish them all to know for now…."

Tristan smiled "The only ones who do not are Gawain, Galahad and Arthur!"

"Aye well them being kept in the dark is no bad thing – especially the insolent pup!" she glowered towards Galahad.

"Aye….well, we will see….but I think Evani is right to tell Lancelot."

"Mmmm…" Mira returned her attention to Tristan, who was tugging her chin round to look at him "I would not have appreciated being lied to….neither will he. Better to speak now and limit the damage – you have me, she only wishes the same with Lance."

Mira nodded her head, she _was_ being selfish and Tristan was right – they'd had all the fun they would. If Evani even felt half for Lancelot of what she did for the scout then she could understand her sister's concern…..she would be the same if the roles were reversed.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Evani sat Lancelot on the bed and then sat away from him, he went to move towards her so she stood up.

"What is it?" he was getting concerned now.

"I have something to tell you Lancelot, but first I must ask if you care for me?"

"Aye……..you know I do….what is it? Is there someone else?" He suddenly felt worried.

"Nay, nay there is no one, could _never_ be any other but you. Surely you know that by now?"

He grinned and nodded hopefully "But it would never do to take it for granted, especially with you!"

"Right…well…." This was ridiculous, better to just say it than go all around the fort "I am a twin, Mira is the other and I am Evani…." There - it was out; and she sagged with relief.

"What!" He looked confused.

"I've said my piece and now I'm going for a walk…." She did not wish to wait around to be rejected and went to leave, just as it all fell into place for Lancelot.

The difference in the scents he'd smelt, lavender and roses compared to vanilla and honey; the spark and lack of it…the apparent double vision the previous evening……the feisty nature and the softer one.

Then he vaguely recollected Gareth mentioning younger sisters of his that led most of his village a merry dance with their pranks as they were _twins_! Suddenly it all fell into place with him. Tristan being more involved than usual, sharing his apples with her; what Jols saw behind the tavern…

"Evani!" He stopped, she looked worried "Did you think I would be angry?"

She would not look at him "Aye…"

He took her arm and pulled her to him, taking her chin in his fingers and forcing her to look up into his eyes, the spark still just as strong. Anger flashed across his eyes but as soon as he saw the fear in her own it disappeared, replaced by a deep hurt. He realized then, Goddess help him, he could not stay angry with her for anything.

"Why did you not just tell me?" he asked, eyeing her closely.

"At first it was just in jest, and I did not know you…did not feel for you then what I do for you now," she answered honestly, the feeling of dread that he would not have her any longer creeping up into her very core.

"Yet you told Tristan? And Vanora and Jols and Dagonet now that I think about it…" he said, the hurt growing as he thought back to the large knight's sudden reaction to comforting Mira, it must have been Mira in the stables, and how he had been whispering a great deal with Tristan as of late.

"Tristan and Vanora figured it out on their own, as did Dagonet, and Jols; Vanora and I agreed there was no other way but to tell him else he give away our jest. And I wanted to tell you, desperately I did.

"As soon as I realized what you mean to me, but I did not wish the others to know, especially since Van wished us to target Bors…but our joking is over now, I swear it and I am deeply sorry for what we have done," she almost pleaded with him. She would lose him now that was certain….

He looked thoughtfully at her for a long moment, seeing the fear and pain in her eyes. He pulled his eyes away and looked towards the door, still keeping his hold on her before his shoulders began to shake, and a chuckle escaped his throat. She looked at him confusedly as the chuckle grew into a full-blown laugh that was loud and almost infectious.

"Why are you laughing so?" Evani was clearly confused now. This was the last reaction she would have expected.

"I was just thinking," he released her and wiped at the tears in his eyes from such merriment, trying to gain control of himself, he walked over and sank onto the bed, clutching his sides still. "Gareth would have loved this!"

The shocked look was still on her face as she stared at him. He finally gained control of himself, the last of his laughter escaping in a loud chuckle before he sobered. "Now you Lady, must be punished for your treachery," he said seriously, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Come her and receive your punishment…" he patted his knee.

Looking oddly over at him she walked forward to be caught about the waist and pulled down onto his lap. "Now what shall I do with you…." He leaned in closer "perhaps this…" his lips captured her own, sending her senses reeling.

Inside her heart practically burst with joy. He was not angry! Her arms wrapped about his neck and she turned in his lap to straddle his hips, the kiss intensifying. As they broke apart, both their breathing ragged and a content expression on his face, he grinned up at her, running his fingers slowly over her arms, leaving hair standing on end in his wake.

"I take it that it was your sister that was the little harpy to me earlier when we met eh?" he asked, mirth in his eyes as he leaned back against the wall, placing his body at an angle and pulling her with him.

"Careful sir, that is my sister of which you speak and only I may call her so…and yes, she is the harpy. I would not say so before Tristan though. He is muchly taken with her," she adjusted so her head was lying on his chest, her arms wrapped tightly about him as they lie there. His hands came up, one to rest about her lower back, rubbing it gently, the other brushing through her hair.

"Then I will just have to keep my tongue busy…" he said mischievously, bringing his hand to tilt her head up, capturing her lips once more….


End file.
